Tell The Clock To Stop Ticking
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: Kuroko just died because of an accident,but he was given a second chance to make things right by doing an important mission given to him:Everyone forgot all about him,and the thing he must do is make them remember,make even just one of them –ehem,Akashi perhaps?-remember before a year pass without letting them know he's dead or else.Will he be able to do it?Chap 3 up! Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know, there are still a lot~ of fanfictions I need to update, but guys, I know you've gotten tired of the same theme I always use in my fanfictions, especially in KNB ones, so a reader of mine courageously suggested and asked me to try a new theme, so…I want to dedicate this story to eL Aqruello. Thanks for the suggestion and for private messaging me!**

**By the way, people, please try reading my other KNB Fanfictions entitled: 'Everlasting Requeim' (completed), 'Butterfly Effect' (Sequel of ER), 'Myself From Once Upon a Time' (Ongoing), 'Something Lost Will Never Return' (Ongoing), 'A CRAZY STORY!' (Hiatus, but still going to be updated), 'Tick Tock' (Super hiatus)**

**[**_**This is a flashback.**_

_This is the character's thoughts._

This is what is actually happening and what is actually being said.]

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Hugs, cuddles and kisses,**

**LFMH021**

* * *

"**Tell the Clock to Stop Ticking"**

_**Summary:**_

**Kuroko just died because of an accident, but he was given a second chance to make things right by doing an important mission given to him: Everyone forgot all about him, and the thing he must do is make them remember, make even just one of them –ehem, Akashi perhaps?- remember before a year pass without letting them know he's dead or else. Will he be able to do it? Read and Review!**

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

"_**No!" I shouted and suddenly a blinding light was in front of me.**_

_**I think I heard several familiar voices scream my name. They also shouted the words: 'Look Out!'**_

_**But it was too late, I had already been in the middle of the road and then…everything blackened. It was like the world turned empty, it was like I was inside a void wherein I couldn't find any light or exit.**_

_**Even as I ran, ran and ran…all I saw was darkness. That's when I took a rest and sat down on the ground which I also couldn't see. I was panting but I felt like the world where I was at turned wider, larger, bigger, but it was still filled with nothing but darkness.**_

_**That was when I covered my eyes and started to cry. I couldn't do this anymore….and that was also when I gave up.**_

"_**No! Tetsuya!" I heard someone scream, but I was numb already and I reclosed my eyes because there was no turning back now. "Tetsuya! Wake Up! No! Don't you dare give up! Tetsuya!"**_

"_**Kuroko! Oi, Kuroko! Wake up, you bastard!"**_

"_**Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi, open your eyes! Kurokocchi!"**_

"_**Kuroko! Not today, your horoscope didn't say today was your day! Kuroko!"**_

"_**Tetsu, wake up, you idiot! Wake up, I said! Tetsu!"**_

"_**Kuro-chin…! Kuro-chin…! Not today, please…! Not today…You'll make a lot of people sad…Kuro-chin!"**_

"_**Tetsuya, can't you hear us? Don't give up, not today. Not today, I beg you. Tetsuya, think about the people you'll leave behind. Tetsuya!" **_

_**Was that a **_

_**Sorry everyone. I am really sorry.**_

"Tetsuya Kuroko! Tetsuya Kuroko, I said!" An unfamiliar voice shouted right at his right ear. Kuroko opened his eyes in surprise and abruptly sat up. "Good, you're finally awake."

He rubbed his eyes and looked around the place where he was at. The place was…well, _white. _Yes, somehow, that was the only was he could describe the place because he couldn't see anything but white. The whole place was filled with white!

"Where am I?" He mumbled in confusion as he stood up and looked at his own body. He was wearing the clothes he had when he died. But right now, it was clean and it looked like it just went out of the laundry. For the confusing part, for him to be precise, he didn't have any injury. He was…well, well.

"Who knows." A voice from behind him replied.

He turned and found a guy with orange-colored hair and caramel-colored eyes behind him. The guy was as tall Midorima and had the same built as Kise. His eyes were quite sharp and his posture was as confident as…Akashi. He was also wearing white casual clothes with no footwear. He held a rolled paper between his palms.

"Who are you?" He bluntly replied.

The orange-head blinked then smiled. "I'm Jikan." He replied.

"That's the Japanese of time, right?" Kuroko wondered a loud.

Jikan nodded.

"…Jikan-san, am I dead already?"

"Nope." The orange-head popped the 'p'.

Ok…that answer made Kuroko blink twice, then thrice. "Then…where exactly am I?"

"I already answered that with: 'Who knows' earlier, remember?"

"But—"

Jikan snickered. "Ok, to end your confusion, you're not dead yet, well you were but then you were given a second chance to live. Don't ask me why, I also do not know why, I'm just a messenger here. Ok, back to topic. The High Above gave you another chance to live because your death yesterday was not really his plan, it was a sudden change of track of your fate. And he almost let you in, in heaven until he saw the sorrow-filled expressions your loved one have as they gaze on your lifeless body. So, he decided to give you another chance to live. Yay!"

Kuroko just stared at him, emotionlessly.

The caramel-eyed frowned then pouted. "Geez, and here I was expecting any reaction from you. Anyway, I just want to add that there's a mission you must be able to do to truly gain your second and last life back."

"Mission?" The phantom-player repeated.

Jikan proudly nodded. "The Winter Cup has ended and the events that happened before will not repeat anymore. Unfortunately, this second life of yours…is not as similar as your first's."

"Why?" He mumbled.

"Everyone forgot all about you." Jikan soberly replied.

Now, that made Kuroko's eyes widen. "Everyone forgot all about me…? But then…how about being the sixth phantom player of Teiko, about being Aomine-kun's former shadow, about being Kagami-kun's current shadow, about being Seirin's phantom player, and about the Generation of Miracles being reunited after the Winter Cup…What about those things?"

"Yes, I did say that your last life will not be similar with your first's but that didn't mean that what happened before were all erased. Let's just say they all got amnesia. You were still Teiko's sixth phantom player but since you were a phantom player, no one, as in no one, ever knew you. They just remember they had a phantom player but forgot it was you. You were Aomine's former shadow but since he rejected your fist bump few months after you became partners…he forgot all about you. Kagami forgot you, he never knew he had a shadow, but he knew someone persuaded him to change his way of aggressive playing. You need to surprise Seirin that you exist. And yes, the MiraGen reunited again after Winter Cup, but they just did for an unknown reason and that unknown reason was you. It's just like you're a blank part or shadowed part of their memories."

"How about my relatives…and parents?"

"They remember you by name, but not by memories you shared with them." Jikan replied.

"It's like I'm starting all over again." Kuroko sighed in disappointment.

"Ready for the mission I was talking about?" The orange-head asked with a patient smile.

He nodded and listened attentively. "Yes."

"Well, this is what you need to do: You need to make even just one of them remember you and even just a memory they had with you in your first life. You need to make anyone among them to remember you existed before and that you shared memories with them. You need to make them remember you, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"…Make them remember…"

"Yes, but you have a time limit. You only have a year to do this mission or you'll really end up in heaven afterwards. No second chances if you fail this." Jikan elaborated. He placed a wristband around one of Kuroko's wrists. "This will let you know how much is left for you to complete your mission. It will also ring when you've already completed the mission given to you."

"I see." He mumbled as he touched it. It showed: 365 days.

"It's timer still hasn't started yet. It will when I drop you off back to Earth." Jikan explained and leaned closer towards the phantom player. "One thing you must remember: No one must ever know that you're dead. Yes, everyone forgot all about you, but your whole body is a little colder than a normal body does. You can eat, you can drink and do activities other people do…but the odd thing other people must not see about you is that you cannot go near anything too bright like fire, bright lights and etcetera because you'll be transparent especially when it's dark and there are only blinding lights. Remember Kuroko that you must not let anyone say the words: 'You're dead' or else your time will be up. Oh, to confirm that a person truly did remember you, he must be able to say the words: 'I remember you…you're Kuroko Tetsuya.'"

He gulped and nodded. "I fully understand." He replied.

Jikan smiled and patted his head. "I hope the best for you. Do your best. I'll be praying for your success. I hope I'll see you again not because you failed or because found out that you already died but because I'm granting you the second full life the high above gave you because you succeeded."

"I hope so too." Kuroko responded.

"Are you ready?" The orange-head queried as he held one of Kuroko's hands.

The latter nodded and he gasped internally when they were suddenly like inside an elevator which was so fast—it landed on the ground floor in a second.

Jikan laughed at Kuroko's bewildered expression. "Alright, your time starts now!"

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

He opened his eyes like an alarm clock rang loudly beside his ear. Kuroko then sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Was that just a dream…?" He mumbled.

He then noticed the weird and blank wristband around his right wrist and realized that no, he did not dream that. It truly did happen.

He looked around and found out that he was inside the public library, in the farthest and darkest part of it too. _Now I know how great Jikan-san can be._

The teal-head closed the book which he was holding as he pretended to sleep. He blinked upon reading its' title: 'Please Tell the Clock to Stop Ticking!' by Anonymous. He stared at it before grabbing it and his things and walking towards the counter. "I would like to borrow this, please."

"For how many days, Sir?" The librarian replied.

"For a week, if possible." He responded and handed money as a advanced payment for the renewal of the book.

The librarian checked the book out and let Kuroko sign something before handing it to the latter. "Thank you, Sir."

He nodded and went out of the public library. He inhaled the fresh air which he missed and moved his fingers to verify if he was truly alive again.

Kuroko then headed towards the Magi Burger which was just in front of the Library and entered. He was looking around in awe when he accidentally bumped into someone. "S-so—"

"Look where you're walking, idiot." Kagami, yes Kagami, scolded at him as he held a tray of burgers and fries in one hand.

"Kagami-kun…"

"HUH? Wait, how did you know my name?" Kagami gasped.

_He truly did forget about me._

"I'm studying at Seirin Gakuen too. I'm also your classmate, teammate in basketball and co-freshmen." Kuroko elaborated.

"Really? I think I've never seen you before." Kagami replied in confusion and inspected him. "Hm, I really can't remember you."

"That's because I possess misdirection and have a very low presence. In the school, I am just known by name. In the room, I'm just known as the ghost. In the team, I'm known as the phantom player. As a freshmen, I'm known as a former student of Teiko Middle School which was so well-known." He explained.

"Ah, really? Weird, still couldn't remember you. Anyway, Kagami Taiga. Have you played with us before? I mean we're teammates just like you said." He asked as they walked towards an empty table. "And you look weak."

"…Well, yes, I have played with you guys but like I said I possess misdirection. And I am the one who usually taps the ball to pass it towards others. Kuroko Tetsuya's my name." He replied and sat before Kagami after he ordered a vanilla shake.

"HEY, why are you sitting with me?! This is my seat!" Kagami demanded.

"Your name's not written on it, besides I'm your unknown classmate. Don't be so stingy, Kagami-kun." He replied calmly and sipped on his vanilla shake.

The red-head glared at him, but surrendered afterwards. "Geez, whatever."

After a moment of silence, he spoke again, "Can't you really remember me, Kagami-kun?"

The power forward looked at him then shook his head. "You seem familiar, but I am forgetful person so I really can't remember you."

He sighed. "You're such an idiot."

"HOW DARE YOU?! We just met!" Kagami growled and threw a crumpled container of burger at him. He dodged it and instead, it hit the one behind him's head. Hard. "Gah…" Kagami gasped.

Kuroko continued sipping on his vanilla shake before turning his head on the poor victim of a crumpled container of burger.

"Who the hell threw that?!" A loud voice grumbled. That voice seemed familiar. The figure behind him stood up and there he was: Hyuuga Junpei and his murder face. "Ah, Kagami! How dare you throw that thing on your senior's head?! Want me to throw you at a dump? Huh? DO YOU?!"

Kagami gulped and shook his head. "NO, NO, NO, I don't, captain! Besides, it was Kuroko's fault! Not mine!" He protested and almost cried in fright as he pointed at Kuroko who was still busy in finishing his vanilla shake.

It was the latter's turn to gulp when Hyuuga turned towards him and his face scared the hell out of him. "Oh, it was your fault then huh?!"

Kuroko replied, "N-No, captain, it was Kagami-kun who threw the crumpled container at me…it was only natural that I would be dodging it if necessary right?"

Hyuuga's face lightened. "Great point. Now, I fully understand what happened." He mumbled and the understanding face he had on turned into a surprised one. "WAIT, when did you appear there?!"

"I was sitting behind you since Kagami-kun sat on his seat." Kuroko cooly replied

"Huh? Who are you talking to, Hyuuga?" Riko asked as she approached the other Seirin members' seat with a new bucket of fries.

"Him." Hyuuga replied.

"Who?"

Hyuuga held him by his shoulders. "HIM!"

Riko looked down at Kuroko and then, "KYAAAAAAAA! A ghost!"

"Where?" Koganei asked.

"T-There!" Riko stuttered as she hid behind Hyuuga and pointed at Kuroko with shaky fingers.

"Where—GYAAAAAHHHHH!" The others shouted and hid behind Hyuuga as well.

"You bastards! Why are you hiding behind me?!" The bespectacled man demanded.

"Because you're the captain?" Izuki replied.

Kiyoshi who didn't look a bit surprised laughed and approached the teal-head. "You seem familiar. What's your name, Kid?"

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." He replied.

"Oh, now I remember." The founder of Seirin Basketball Club mumbled.

"You know him?" Tsuchida asked.

_He does? _Kuroko mentally gasped then realized that…why didn't his wristband ring—

Kiyoshi laughed. "Of course…Not."

He was then kicked out of the Magi Burger by not only Riko but also Hyuuga.

Kuroko sighed in disappointment.

"Geez, that bastard!" Hyuuga grunted then turned towards him. "YOU!"

"Y-Yes?" He gasped.

"TELL ME YOUR NAME! YOUR SCHOOL!YOUR SECTION! YOUR YEAR! YOUR CLUB TOO! HURRY IT UP!"

"I-uh-um, I am Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm also from Seirin High School. I am from 1-D (A/N: Not sure with that) I'm a freshmen. I am also part of the basketball team." He mumbled.

"YOUR VOICE WAS TOO LOW, TURN YOUR VOICE-WAIT, WHAT?! YOUR PART OF OUR TEAM?!"

And then next, Hyuuga was kicked out of Magi Burger because of his loud voice. Yes, by the manager himself.

Riko cleared her throat and then inspected Kuroko. "You're really part of our team?"

"Yep, and he said that he had played in games too." Kagami replied as he chewed a bite of his burger.

"Really?" Riko gasped and glanced at Kuroko for the second time. "I let it a weak-looking guy in the team…?" She mumbled.

Kuroko dishearteningly stared at her. "I heard that, coach. And it hurt."

The brunette blinked and bowed. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean it like that…I just…couldn't remember you."

_No one does._

"Well, he said that possessed misdirection and that must be the reason why." Kagami filled in.

"Ohhh, my mind must be quite stressed with all our works that's why it temporarily couldn't remember you. Anyway, Kuroko Tetsuya right? Surely you know all of us so, uh, nice to meet you?"

He nodded in agreement and continued sipping his vanilla shake.

The others then grabbed the freshmen duo to chat with them. That's when Nigou went out of Koga's bag and approached him. "Arf!" He barked and licked Kuroko's face.

"Oh, Nigou likes you." Izuki mumbled.

Kuroko lifted the puppy and petted its' head. "Good dog. I missed you." He whispered and Nigou whimpered.

"Wait, now that I thought about it…why was his name Nigou anyway? Doesn't that mean number 2? I mean whose number 2 is he?" Koga mumbled which made the others think.

"You idiots! Wasn't it-wait, um…" Hyuuga, who secretly sneaked inside, grunted then trailed off.

Then they all just stared at the oblivious Kuroko as he played with their team's mascot. He looked so innocent, so pure, so carefree, so cute…and yet so familiar.

Why…?

Why does…?

Why does he…?

Why does he look…?

Why does he look so…?

Why does he look so familiar…?

"PETS ARE NOT ALLOWED INSIDE THE STORE! GET OUT!" The owner of Magi Burger yelled and dragged them outside one by one.

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko turned to a corner and stopped in front of a house with the sign: Kuroko Residence. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

He almost sobbed upon seeing his mother. "Oh, Tetsuya! You're home early today! How was school-EH?" She gasped when Kuroko launched himself at her arms right after she opened the gate. "Hey, what happened? Are you alright, son?"

What surprised her more was when the teal-head started crying as he leaned his head against her chest and his hug tightened. "Mom…Mom…I missed you…" He sniffed.

She blinked, hugged her son back and smiled gently. "This is quite surprising but, I missed you too, Tetsuya. Come on, let's go inside and I'll prepare my dearest son his favorite dish." She whispered and walked with Kuroko as he continued sobbing on her chest.

Right after dinner with his parents, who apparently remembered him but didn't remember who his teammates, friends and anyone outside of their family, he headed towards his room which didn't change even just a bit.

He put his bag on the bed before approaching the bedside table wherein three frames were standing. A picture frame of him with his family. A frame of him winning their first nationwide tournament with his former Teiko Basketball Team Member, or simply the members of the Generation of Miracles…and a frame of him with Seirin when they won the Winter Cup just weeks from now.

But in the last two frames…he was magically erased. Supposedly he was beside Akashi on the Teiko photo but no one was beside Akashi and on the last one, supposedly he was beside Kagami but he disappeared on that photo as well.

Even the secret photo of him with Akashi…he magically vanished on it too and the one remaining in the picture was his former captain. He clutched it on his chest and silently wept.

He bit his bottom lip and hugged it tightly. "Akashi-kun…"

Tears continued streaming down his cheeks as he remembered each memory he possessed with each person in the pictures he possessed.

"_**Tetsuya!" He heard someone shout from meters behind him.**_

_**He blinked and turned. His face registered shock when Akashi suddenly approached him. "Akashi-kun…?"**_

"_**Iloveyou!" The red-head suddenly shouted. Good thing, no one was passing that road right now.**_

"…_**What?"**_

"_**I said I love you!" Akashi grunted and unexpectedly took hold of his hands. "Kagami Taiga told me that he was about to confess to you tomorrow and you know how competitive I am…and besides I don't want to lose you…so I ran here to tell you that I love you."**_

_**He stood there, speechless. "Um…? I'm speechless."**_

_**Akashi sighed. "I really hate how unresponsive you can be. Here, let me help you." He grumbled and pecked a kiss on the teal-head's lips. "How's that?"**_

_**For the first time of the red-head's life, he saw Kuroko's face turn beet red. **_

"_**Akashi-kun, you idiot." Kuroko grunted as Akashi laughed at his expression.**_

"Akashi-kun…" He continued to sob as he knelt on the floor in despair. Tears covered the frame of their picture but he didn't care. Not like anyone cared. Not like anyone remembered.

It was just his first day, would he survive?

It was a question that filled Jikan's mind as he watched what the teal-head was experiencing through the wristbands that secretly connected both of them.

He resisted the urge to encourage the teal-head as the latter started crying hard, not only in pain but in sorrow, despair, sadness, loneliness and emptiness he was feeling. It was prohibited for him to do anything that wasn't ordered to him by the high above. He just hoped Kuroko would survive, especially when there was the chance one of his friends would remember him. But it would take time.

That friend of his would likely be _him._

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

"—cchi!" Kise screamed as he sat up and woke up in a dream he couldn't remember.

He was shivering and trembling badly, and he was confused that he didn't know the reason why. As he remembered, his dream was not really a nightmare. It was just that his dream was so sad, so empty, so lonely that it made him shiver and tremble.

He touched his face and dang, he was still crying. He gulped and tried to stop from sobbing, but more tears trickled down his face. "Why…was I crying? What was in that dream…? W-who…wait, was it a dream…it seemed so real…" He hiccupped and covered his face.

His chest hurt. It felt like a very important person to him just disappeared out of nowhere. But who was that? He couldn't seem to remember even how much he tried to do so.

"_**Kise-kun! Pass the ball to me!"**_

"_**Please stop or I'll tap this ball towards your face, Kise-kun."**_

"_**It was a good game, let's play again next time, Kise-kun."**_

"_**I'll help you with Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, don't worry."**_

"_**Eh? What I love to do in my spare time? Well, I think my answer would be…to play basketball with you guys. It's quite simple, isn't it, Kise-kun?"**_

"_**I'm a shadow and you guys are my light, remember? And, don't worry, you're also one of my light, Kise-kun."**_

The memories seemed to haunt him more and more as he tried to remember the speaker's face. He tried to imagine and picture him, but the copycat just continued failing.

"—cchi…? Who's that person that I called with cchi as well? Who is he…?" he mumbled and cried more as he failed to remember that person again.

"WAAAAAHHHH! I really can't remember him!" He sobbed.

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

Aomine woke up with wide eyes. "T-That's weird…" He mumbled and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and a single tear dropped into his cheek. "The heck-? Why am I crying?"

He looked down at his clothes and found out that he was still wearing his uniform, so he lazily went to his drawer to get some pajamas and started undressing.

"_**You're such a bully, Aomine-kun."**_

"Eh?" The blue-head mumbled as flashbacks of voices haunted his mind.

And he unconsciously started crying like in front of him was lifeless body of a valuable person for him. He weakly fell on his knees as the same voice started saying words in his mind again.

"_**I'll be your shadow from now on, Aomine-kun."**_

"_**Stop hiding it, not like it's not obvious enough how much you really like Kise-kun, Aomine-kun. You're way too obvious actually."**_

"_**You're such an amazing player, Aomine-kun."**_

"_**We will win and we'll beat you, Aomine-kun, remember that."**_

"_**It's quite annoying how easily you can shoot. I wish I'm as good as you, Aomine-kun."**_

"_**Aomine-kun, thank you!"**_

"Shit, why am I crying?" He cursed and covered his face.

"_**Aomine-kun! Let's meet again!"**_

He silently cried more as he saw the picture frame of Teiko on top of his bedside table. They were complete but also incomplete in a reason Aomine couldn't pinpoint and he felt so hopeless, helpless and lifeless as he gazed on it.

Wasn't someone supposed to be beside Akashi there…?

Wait…

He bit his bottom lip and clenched his hands into fists before punching his right on the wall. "DAMN IT!"

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

Murasakibara blinked in surprised as Himuro woke him up. "Atsushi, Atsushi!"

He opened his eyes fully this time and sat up slowly. "Huh…?"

"Are you alright? It seemed like you had a nightmare."

He blinked again and realized his vision was blurry.

"Atsushi, eh? W-Wait, why are you crying?" The dark-head gasped as he panicked to get a handkerchief or even just pieces of tissues.

He hiccupped and wiped his tears in surprise. "I'm crying…? But why…?"

More tears poured down his face. "Here." His partner offered him a clean handkerchief. He accepted it and wiped his tears but more continued to flow down his cheeks.

"Atsushi, what was in your dream? Was it really that scary? You can tell me anything, remember?"

He tried to remember…but he saw nothing but emptiness. "I can't…"

"Huh?"

"I can't remember my dream. I can't remember who was in it too. I can't remember who it was I cried to. I can't remember why I was also crying in my dream. But it seemed like a very sad one that…that everyone in it cried." He mumbled and sniffed. "Muro-chin…"

"Yes?"

"I—I—"

And then he started crying again.

"A-Atsushi?!"

"_**Stop patting me like that, Murasakibara-kun. I'll shrink even more."**_

"_**How's the new flavor of pocky, Murasakibara-kun? I hope you liked it."**_

"_**W-Waah. Put me down, Murasakibara-kun. T-Too high."**_

"_**Can you be my light today, Murasakibara-kun?"**_

"_**Let's play again next time, Murasakibara-kun."**_

"Who was that…? Who is he…?" He mumbled and sniffed. "Who…?"

Himuro couldn't do anything but to rub his back and stay beside him because even he, himself felt like something was odd.

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Shin-chan…Shin-chan! Shin-chan!" Takao cried as he shook Midorima's shoulder. The green-head had been sleeping since about two hours ago in their class and he seemed so pale.

"Teacher, p-please help me take Shi—Midorima-kun to the infirmary! He's so pale and he's also crying in his sleep." He pleaded as he raised his head.

Their subject teacher inspected the miracle shooter before nodding and ran towards the infirmary. After awhile, two assistant doctors lifted the unconscious Midorima towards the infirmary.

"Shin-chan…" Takao mumbled as Midorima stayed as he was even after an hour.

Midorima then awoke when the dream suddenly ended. He blinked and turned towards the dark-head. "Takao…?"

"Shin-chan!" Takao gasped in relief and hugged him tight.

Midorima placed a hand on his partner's head but then he, himself, also started crying. "What…?"

"Shin-chan…?"

"I can't remember him, Takao." He mumbled.

"Who?"

"I can't remember him!" He panicked and clutched Takao's hand tightly. "Takao…I.."

"Shin-chan, calm down, what was in your dream that it had scared you a lot?"

"I…don't know. I can't seem to remember anything about it. But…" Another tear dropped. "I…It was so sad. It felt like my heart crashed inside my chest. It felt like I just lost something that was so precious but I also can't remember it. It…it's too lonely. And everyone was screaming…I think. And crying…I was also crying for someone…? But who…?" He whispered.

"_**Midorima-kun, that was a nice game."**_

"_**You found a great partner, Midorima-kun. I'm happy for you."**_

"_**Mr. Rolly Pencil helped me a lot yesterday. Thank you for such a nice gift, Midorima-kun."**_

"_**Don't even try opposing Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun. You'll only regret it."**_

"_**I'll reunite the Generation of Miracles again, just you see, Midorima-kun."**_

"_**Midorima-kun, thanks for the lucky item."**_

The green-head fell back into the pillow. "I…I can't remember him…Who was he…? Who was that person…? Who…?"

All Takao could do was grow silent and squeeze back Midorima's hand as the latter continued sobbing helplessly beside him.

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

Akashi jolted up awake when he felt something weird. It was like six in the morning and he rarely woke up this time, but he just couldn't continue sleeping.

"_**No!"**_

"_**Shut it!"**_

"_**But—"**_

"_**Akashi-kun!"**_

Who was the other one who was shouting at him. He couldn't seem to remember. That's odd, he had a sharp memory since he was a kid, be it from a dream or from reality, he would instantly remember it if he wanted to.

But it seemed like something was blocking that memory from his mind.

He rubbed his eyes and that's when he realized that dry tears covered his cheeks. He touched his cheeks and found out that he was still crying. Tears still poured out of his eyes and invaded his cheeks. His heart ached as if he just lost something very precious. He never felt this way, never except when his mother died because of a plane crash years ago. But he promised to never feel that and never cry again after that incident…but why now?

What urged him to cry this much? To cry as if something inside him just vanished.

"_**Akashi-kun!"**_

"_**Please let me play today as a starter, Akashi-kun."**_

"_**Thank you for the time yesterday. I had fun. Let's do it again, Akashi-kun."**_

"_**That's unfair. I don't even know the rules. You're so unfair, Akashi-kun."**_

"_**I will win and bring you back to your old self, Akashi-kun. Even if it kills me."**_

"_**Take care heading back home, Akashi-kun!"**_

"_**Akashi-kun, you idiot."**_

"_**Fine. I love you too, Akashi-kun. Happy now? I said it."**_

"_**Akashi-kun!"**_

The red-head threw the glass of water on his bedside table against the wall before his bed in irritation as he continued to cry. "Damn it."

"Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun! Who the hell was that who continued calling me by that name…Who was that…? Why can't I remember him? Why…?" He snarled at himself and covered his face full of tears in annoyance and emptiness.

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kagami wiped his sweat as Riko blew the whistle which indicated the end of the game between the sophomores and freshmen. "Damn, was that enjoyable." He mumbled in bliss then turned towards Kuroko, who was sweating a lot as well beside him. "I never thought I would say this to someone who looked as weak as you but your vanishing drive, phantom shot, misdirection overflow and invisible passes are amazing." He complimented and raised a fist.

Kuroko blinked and bumped his fist with Kagami's. "Thank you for the compliment. By the way, Kagami-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Will it be alright if I become your shadow?" He bluntly asked as he followed behind the red-head as the latter walked towards the bench.

"HUH? Shadow? As in, literally?" Kagami exclaimed.

He mentally laughed at that. "No, as you saw, I am not as strong as you and the only thing I possess is misdirection and I would like you to be light in a way that we will support each other. I know we already won against Rakuzan and we'd fought against opponents who almost had the same abilities as we do but…I would still like to team up with you."

There was a pause between the two. "…I think I heard that kind of thing before as well. I just couldn't remember when and from whom it came from."

_Bakagami, that was also me._

The two stared at each other until Hyuuga smacked the red-eyed's head. "BAKAGAMI! Answer him already, geez!"

Kagami glanced at him again before sighing and lifting a fist. "Fine. I think it's not such a bad idea anyway…Partners."

Kuroko bumped his fist again with Kagami's. "Partners."

After being dismissed by their tyrant coach, Kagami and Kuroko headed towards the nearest convenience store they could walk to and Kuroko stared at it as memories flooded back at him.

_This was where we usually hanged out when we were still in Teiko. Not that anyone among the MiraGen remembers._

"Oi, Kuroko, hurry up! It's so damn cold and I want something warm!" Kagami complained from inside the store.

"Yes, coming." He sighed and was about to walk towards the red-head when he accidentally bumped into another's chest. "S-Sorry, I wasn't…" He trailed off when he looked up and found one crimson and one golden eyes staring back at him. "…Akashi-kun?"

"EH? Why are the Generation of Miracles here?!" Kagami exclaimed as he glared back at Aomine.

"You got a problem with that, hah, Bakagami?!"

"NO! How 'bout yah, Ahomine?!"

But Kuroko took no heed about the others as Akashi stared back at him in surprise. Was that recognition he saw in the other's eyes?

Akashi approached him and he took a step backwards. "You're—"

* * *

**A/N: The end. And they lived bitterly ever after.**

**LOL. Kidding. Anyway, I hope you liked this new fanfiction of mine. I'm currently in process of updating 'A Crazy Story' and I beg your forgiveness for being in long hiatus.**

**Guys, what can you say?**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Muah, muah, tsup, tsup and loves,**

**LFMH021**

**Sneak Peek? Me? Give you a sneak peek? –laugh-**

**Okay, I'll just leave you with this then:**

* * *

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

Akashi Senjuuro stared at him before smiling widely and hugging him tight. "I love Tetsuya-niichan! Even though…"

"Even though…?" Kuroko prompted as carried the small red-head in his arms.

Senjuuro paused before replying, "Even though you're already dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress' Note: First and foremost, arigatou minna-san! I mean, wow, there were already more than fifteen reviews in just one chapter. And I assure you that I'm very glad with the effort and review or even just attention you gave to my story.**

**I really love you guys! I really really do! You're the best!**

**So, as a payment and as a token of my deepest gratitude, I hope you will like this new chapter I'll give you. I'll make it as loooooooonnnnnnnngggggggggg as I could, alright?**

**ENJOY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews or comments make my day! They're so hilarious and inspiring!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KNB. Well, what a sad fact. XD**

**(When I say these: -name—or just -cchi, -chin. And those only mean one thing: They're thinking about Kuroko but since he's not part of their memories anymore, even his name couldn't be remembered by any of them.)**

**Love, rainbow roses and orange apple,**

**LFMH021**

* * *

"**Tell the Clock To Stop Ticking"**

_**Chapter Two:**_

_"Oi, Kuroko, hurry up! It's so damn cold and I want something warm!" Kagami complained from inside the store._

_"Yes, coming." He sighed and was about to walk towards the red-head when he accidentally bumped into another's chest. "S-Sorry, I wasn't…" He trailed off when he looked up and found one crimson and one golden eyes staring back at him. "…Akashi-kun?"_

_"EH? Why are the Generation of Miracles here?!" Kagami exclaimed as he glared back at Aomine._

_"You got a problem with that, hah, Bakagami?!"_

_"NO! How 'bout yah, Ahomine?!"_

_But Kuroko took no heed about the others as Akashi stared back at him in surprise. Was that recognition he saw in the other's eyes?_

_Akashi approached him and he took a step backwards. "You're—"_

Kuroko waited as Akashi looked down at him and they stared at each other's eyes. Faces as emotionless and impassive as ever. "I—" He started but trailed off as his heart started to hammer rapidly inside his chest. He thought that he could almost hear it beating.

"You're—in the way." Akashi finally filled in which made Kuroko blink twice.

_Um, what?_

"…Huh?" The teal-head mumbled, dumbfounded and obviously confused if what he heard was the other said or if what he heard was a hallucination of his.

"I said that you were in the way and that's the reason why I want you to move out of my way and let me pass through." Akashi elaborated and casted a cold gaze towards Kuroko, who seemed as disappointed with the reply he received. "What, were you expecting something else?"

Kuroko sighed and looked up at his former captain. "You're utterly unpredictable as usual, Akashi-kun." He commented.

The red-head blinked and frowned as he tried to comprehend what the other just said. "What do you mean with that?"

The phantom player shook his head and changed the topic instead. "Oh, nothing, nothing. Anyway," He then moved aside and gestured as if he was welcoming a guest inside their home. "Here you go, emperor."

Akashi passed by Kuroko and casted a confused gaze towards the latter. "You seem familiar, though." He finally added, and frowned more as his head flashed images of someone in his head, but the problem was the images were blurry and shadowed. It was like they were purposely blocked.

The red-head got back in reality when the phantom player spoke up, "I heard that a lot before. I have misdirection and that must be a reason I'm usually left out and unnoticed." The other explained and smiled up at him.

"AH! Wait, who are you talking to, Akashicchi?" Kise exclaimed and looked around.

"Can't you see him?" The emperor demanded with exasperated sigh.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "See who?"

Kuroko raised his hand and stood infront of Kise. The latter looked down at him and after few moments screamed. "Y-Y-Y-You! W-When did y-y-you appear?!" He gasped as he hid behind Aomine. "Minna-cchi! L-Look, have you s-seen him earlier?" He mumbled in fright as he pointed Kuroko.

"Who?" Midorima asked as he turned and looked at whom the other was pointing to and bent to fully see Kuroko, his face seemed a little surprised. "Were you here since earlier?"

Kuroko nodded and pointed Kagami. "I'm with Kagami-kun and we arrived here together." He explained and bowed. "Hello, everyone."

"Eh~ You're tiny." Murasakibara commented as he patted Kuroko and tilted his head at one side. "You're tiny but cute~" He mumbled in amusement.

Kuroko pouted and took a step backward. "Please stop that. I'll shrink more and I think I'm already small enough."

As he backed away, he bumped into someone and when he looked up he saw Aomine who looked at him in shock. "Ah, sorry." He apologized and blinked when the other blue-head grinned at him.

"Nah, that's alright. You surprised me there. You were with Kagami since the beginning, you said? That's weird, why didn't we see you?" He queried.

"Misdirection. An ability wherein you avert your opponent's attention to something else, so you can disappear and appear in another place instead. He possesses it." Akashi murmured.

"Oh? I think I've heard that before." Kise mumbled and got lost in deep thought.

"When he appeared out of nowhere and told us that we're his teammates and schoolmates, we were also surprised and thought that we've seen him before. He seems so familiar but at the same time unfamiliar, isn't that weird?" Kagami butted in and raised an eyebrow.

"Familiar?" Murasakibara repeated and bent to stare at Kuroko. "Familiar…? You do seem familiar…"

_**He sighed and patted his companion's head. "-chin, I'm hungry~"**_

"_**But you just ate."**_

"_**I'm still~ hungry!" He pouted.**_

"_**Murasakibara-kun, please stop petting me. I'm not a dog." **_

"_**Eh~ Are you already mad? I'm sorry -chin."**_

_**The other sighed. "That's alright. Just refrain from doing it alright? I'll shrink more." He pouted and handed a lollipop to him. "Do you want this, Murasakibara-kun? It's chocolate-flavored and I prefer vanilla."**_

_**He accepted it and smiled at his companion. "-chin, you're so kind~ Arigatou~"**_

"_**You're welcome." The other with him replied and smiled back at him. "Let's go or else we'll be late and Akashi-kun will be upset at us."**_

"_**Iyaah…Let's go…I don't like seeing Aka-chin angry~"**_

_**Murasakibara then chuckled with his companion as they ran towards their gymnasium.**_

The violet-head tilted his head in one side and petted Kuroko. "That's weird. There are those memories again…" He mumbled.

He stared in awe at the teal-head as the latter suddenly handed him a chocolate lollipop. The same as the one in his earlier memory. "Do you want some? I prefer vanilla."

Murasakibara stared at the sweets in the other's hand and blinked. "That's odd…" He commented and accepted it. "Arigatou." He mumbled and smiled in joy as the other repaid him with a slight smile.

"Hey," Midorima called out to him and he turned towards the green-head.

"Yes?" Kuroko replied.

The green-head stared at him and then looked at his lucky item for today. Wondering what it was?

It's a book of riddles.

Riddles he couldn't seem to answer.

When he saw the teal-head's face, his heart thumped loud like the other had been a part of his life before.

Like he had seen him before.

"_**Damn." Midorima cursed as he removed the stain of ketchup which accidentally was poured into his uniform awhile ago. It was definitely not his day today. Not when he woke up late because the battery of his alarm clock suddenly died out few hours after he slept. Not when Oha-Asa said that his sign was the unluckiest today. Not when he wasn't able to prepare his lucky item because if he did, he would be late. Not when almost ten misfortunes happened to him already.**_

"_**Midorima-kun," a familiar voice called out towards him.**_

_**He looked at where he heard the voice and saw someone blurry beside him. The other handed him a pack of tissue and a duck stuffed toy. "—name—What are those?"**_

"_**Objects." His companion replied. And Midorima must had already hit him if only he was Kise. **_

"_**No. You do know what I mean –name—" He sighed.**_

_**The other chuckled a very little and placed the two objects between his palms. "This pack of tissue is for your stained uniform. And this stuffed toy is your lucky item for today. I borrowed it from the quilt club." He explained and bowed. "Please excuse me now, then." He bade and ran back to their classroom.**_

_**Midorima stared at the things in his hands. "Thanks, -name—" He called out.**_

_**The blurred person nodded and disappeared.**_

The green-head backed away and shook his head to clear his mind. "This is ridiculous. Why did those images appear again? And he's…blurred."

Kuroko looked at Midorima and smiled bitterly. _No one really does remember me._

The latter looked at him again and glanced at Akashi who was busy talking with someone in his phone.

_This guy __**is **__familiar…_

Kise approached the unusual teal-head and smiled down at him. "Hello! I'm Kise Ryouta!"

Kuroko blinked and nodded. "Hello to you too."

Silenced passed by the two of them for few moments before Kuroko spoke, "How have you been doing, Kise-kun?"

"Eh? Hm, well I'm doing fine." Kise replied and a something hit the back of his mind. _Kise-kun..?_

"That's good. How about your modeling? It must be hard being a basketball player and a model at the same time." The phantom player symphatized.

The copycat shakily laughed. "True, true—"

As Kuroko stared at him with emotionless eyes, flashbacks of unremembered past haunted his mind.

"…_**Future line~" Kuroko sang as he tried to reach for the highest part of the blackboard. "…Cannot…reach…!" He gasped.**_

_**He blinked at his teammate and laughed afterwards before getting the rag from –name—and reached for it, himself. "You should have just asked for my help, -cchi." He sighed in disbelief and cleaned the part his self-proclaimed best friend couldn't reach.**_

_**The other huffed. "Are you implying that I'm too tiny, Kise-kun?" He complained.**_

_**Kise panicked and shook his head. "N-No!"**_

"_**That hurt, Kise-kun. I mean, yes, I'm small but you don't need to be so proud of your height. It hurts my ego." His companion protested and started to walk away.**_

"_**Are you angry, -cchi? I'm sorry, alright? I really am sorry! Don't say this to Aominecchi, please!" **_

"_**I will." The other responded and he ran after his companion as the former rapidly walked towards the gymnasium right after they finished cleaning. **_

"_**Waaaahhhh! -cchi! Nooooo!" He protested and chased after the other.**_

It was not a sad memory, it was a fun one actually and Kise suddenly missed it.

But more than that, he missed, for an unknown reason, the person he couldn't seem to remember in that memory of his.

The other was there but at the same time was not there.

It was confusing, indeed but as he looked at the teal-head before him. His heart seemed to rejoice.

Kuroko frowned as Aomine tapped his shoulder. He turned and Aomine greeted him with, "Yo!"

"Ah, hello?" Kuroko replied in question.

The dark-head laughed and smacked Kuroko in the back, gently though. "Why did that turn into a question, idiot!"

"Perhaps because I'm not sure why you're greeting when we just didn't talk with each other in like two minutes." The teal-head bluntly replied which made Aomine blink.

"Damn, you're too straightforward." He mumbled and grinned. "I actually kinda like that. You're like…someone I knew before…someone I couldn't remember…?" He mumbled in sudden loss.

"…Aomine-kun?" The person before him mumbled.

That shadowed person in his dreams and memories last night started to haunt and bother him again.

It was like…he's being forced to remember but at the same time forget.

"_**Shit. You bastards, get out of my way!" He grunted as he tried to pass the two players who were blocking his way. And unfortunately, he couldn't see anything and that's the reason why he couldn't do anything but dribble the ball and couldn't pass it.**_

"_**Damn, they're all marked." He cursed as he saw the others being busily marked by their other opponents. "Wait—where's—"**_

"_**Aomine-kun!" He heard someone murmur from behind him. He turned and found –name- behind him, just meters away and being marked by their opponent's point guard. Both Kise and Midorima were blocked by their huge center player. **_

"…_**-?!" He gasped. "B-But—"**_

"_**Believe in -cchi, Aominecchi!" Kise yelled from where he was and grinned at him.**_

_**He looked at his shadowed 'shadow' and took a deep breath before passing the ball to him. The other ran as fast as he could before the ball hit the boundary line and even flew just to tap the ball back to Aomine as he finally passed his two opponents, and received the ball again. He dunked it in and looked for his 'shadow' and found him…in the ground, beside the bench and painstakingly sitting up. "…Eh?! Oi, you alright?" He exclaimed as he approached the other. **_

_**-Name—looked up at him and nodded. Before lifting a fist. "Nice dunk, Aomine-kun."**_

_**He laughed, bumped fist with –name—and supported him as he stood up. "It was your pass that was amazing, idiot."**_

"…You are familiar!" Aomine growled at Kuroko, which surprised the latter.

"Ah, familiar…? I heard that I'm familiar to almost everyone I saw yesterday and today. Odd, right?" Kuroko mumbled. "I'm as invisible as a shadow after all."

_Shadow? _Aomine and Kagami thought at the same time.

But as a chilly wind passed by, they all shivered. "Heeeeyyyyy!" Kagami groaned and breathed into his scarf. "It's so damn cold! I want hot chocolate!"

Akashi watched as Kuroko sighed and dragged Kagami by his ear inside the convenience store. "Fine, fine. Let's go so you'll stop whining."

"I want some hamburgers too." Kagami mumbled in the passing.

"Let's go." He ordered to the other four who seemed lost in thought as they stared at the teal-head as well. "I said, let's go." He repeated as he stood before the other four's sight.

"Ah? Ah, oh, yeah. Let's go! I'm hungry!" Aomine gasped and grabbed Kise's wrist as they entered the store and argued with each other what to buy.

"Hey~ Wait for me~" Murasakibara whined and followed after the first four to enter the convenience store.

As Midorima caught up with Akashi's pace. He glanced at the silent and expressionless red-head and pushed his eyeglasses. "Doesn't that blue-head seem familiar to you, A—"

"He does." Akashi cut in and suddenly his emotionless eyes portrayed bitterness. "He does, but I couldn't remember why, when and where he appeared in my life. Even if I do my best to remember him, I just couldn't and I feel like forgetting who he really was, was a big lost. If that's really him whom seemed familiar to me."

"_**-!" Akashi grunted as he suddenly got wet when –name—accidentally opened the faucet as he faced the hole of the hose infront of face. **_

"…_**Oops? I'm sorry." The shadowed person emotionlessly apologized and it ticked Akashi more.**_

"_**You don't look sincere in apologizing at all." He commented and faced the hose at the culprit. "Come back here! You did that in purpose, didn't you? Come back here, and I'll have my revenge." He grumbled and chased after the person he couldn't remember.**_

"_**Waah! What's happe-Ooommmpphhh!" Kise was cut in when Akashi pointed the hose at his face and made him wet as well. "Waah! That's mean!" The blonde whined, grabbed a bucket, filled it with water and threw the contents at Aomine. "Wee! So I'll not be alone!"**_

"_**You dumbass!" Aomine growled, grabbed a watering can and threw its content at Murasakibara instead. **_

"_**Aw~" The violet-head pouted and threw a pitcher of water at the retreating Midorima instead.**_

"_**What the-!" The green-head cursed, took another scattered bucket, filled it and threw its contents at the passing shadowed person. **_

"…_**So I got wet too?"**_

"_**Waah! Why did that sound do dirty, especially coming from you, -cchi?" Kise exclaimed.**_

_**Akashi faced the hose at the blonde's face again. "Shut up." He scolded and blocked him from the other's sight. "Whomever wets –name- again will be killed by me." He threatened and faced the hose at his other teammates' faces.**_

"_**Gaah! We're already wet enough!"**_

"_**That sounded as dirty as ever!" Aomine growled and started running away as well.**_

_**And that's when Akashi first enjoyed his life. Ever. Especially when he just saw the other's laughing face for the first time.**_

"I'm so hungry!" Kagami whined again as his stomach growled.

"Perhaps, I should just bring Nigou here, ne, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko suggested.

Kagami gasped and shook his head and followed after Kuroko obediently. "No, just not that!"

When the teal-head stared at Kagami with a poker face, the red-head growled and chased after the phantom player. "You asshole! How dare you scare me like that?!"

"I just started to feel killing some red-heads who is not part of Akashi clan." Akashi grunted which made Midorima cock an eyebrow in surprise and confusion.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"You mean you're the one who made that pass?! I…I just couldn't seem to remember you!" Kagami grunted and sighed in disappointment.

"Yes, keep remembering." Kuroko encouraged as he sipped his cappuccino.

"Huh? Are you actually encouraging me?" Kagami exclaimed.

"No, I'm just experimenting if people's brains explode when they're thinking too much." Kuroko replied which made Aomine and Kise laugh.

"You bastards! Why are you laughing?!" The exasperated Kagami growled. "Gaaah! This is your fault Kuroko Tetsuya!" He grunted at his 'shadow'.

Akashi's eyes widened as he heard _that _name.

"Ohhh, so your name is Kuroko Tetsuya, huh?" Kise exclaimed and offered a hand. "Kise Ryouta. Kaijo High School. Freshmen. Hiya, I shall call you…hm, Kurokocchi!"

"Already?" Kuroko mumbled as he shook the other's hand.

"Huh?"

"Ah, I heard before that the only ones you put –chi in their names are the ones you truly acknowledge."

"Yep, and because of what Kagamicchi said about you having misdirection and have already played against us, but just too invisible and so forth…I came to the conclusion, you're someone to look up to!"

"Thanks then…?"

"Waah! Why did that become a question?! That's mean!"

Kise was casted aside when Aomine pushed him and he ended up kissing the glass window. "Aomine Daiki. Touou High School. Freshmen too. Nice to meet you! Sorry for the memory gap, by the way. I just can't remember that I've fought against you before. As a payment for being forgetful, how about I call you Tetsu? I mean, I'm sure we'll get along fine!"

"Ah, that's alright."

"Midorima Shintarou, Shuutoku High School. Freshmen." Midorima stated and went back to finishing his red bean soup drink.

"Murasakibara Atsushi~ Nice to meet you. Since you gave me sweets and you're so kind, I shall call you…Ah, Kuro-chin~" The violet-head introduced and patted his head.

He dodged the pat and bumped into Akashi. Upon seeing the red-head's eyes, he instantly backed out and hid behind Kagami. "Your eyes are burning me alive."

"Oi, Kuroko, what's with you hiding behind me? Ah, are you afraid of Akashi? Well, he is kinda scary but you'll get used to it." He laughed and smacked his back.

"Ow. That hurt."

"Oops, sorry?"

Kuroko hand-chopped Kagami's side as revenge.

"OW! What the—Kuroko!" The red-head growled and for some unidentified reason, Akashi's eyebrows furrowed more as he saw the enjoying face the two made as they argued with each other.

What surprised everyone was when he grabbed Kuroko's wrist before dragging the teal-head out of the convenience store.

"O-Oi, Akashi—"

But he took no heed to the callings of his former teammates and called cab. One instantly stopped and let them in. He gave his instructions and they sat beside each other in silence.

_What the hell did I get into? _Kuroko wondered as silenced filled the cab. He pressed his wristband and it showed: 363 days, 5 hours, 34 minutes and 22 seconds.

_So my life really is limited huh? _Kuroko wondered and sadly clutched his wristband slash wristwatch. _P-please tell the clock to stop ticking…Please…_

Akashi caught the bitter smile the teal-head gave his wristband and his heart unnoticeably sank as the latter clutched his wristband and held onto it as if his life was decided upon it. He clenched his hands into fists.

Slowly, his hand reaches towards his seatmate and it caressed his companion's silky hair as a comfort.

Shock registered into Kuroko's face but then turned into a blissful one and he leaned in into Akashi's touch. "…Thank you…"He whispered and Akashi was sure that it was a drop of tear that poured down the teal-head's eye.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed as he stood before a building from London, no, Paris, no, USA, no, Europe, no England, no Germany, no, Italy, no…Japan! Yes, Japan. He was standing before one of the biggest and most fascinating structural building he ever saw in Japan. Akashi's main residence, in short.

"Um—"

"Let's go." Akashi cut in as three maids opened the huge gate and let them in. "This way." He instructed as he turned to a right and followed a flowery path towards the main house. "We're here." He mumbled as they stood before the greatest, most captivating, and most impressive house Kuroko had ever seen in his life.

Akashi looked at Kuroko for any reaction, but all he saw was…nothing. And he couldn't help laughing with it. "You're so…I can't explain it."

Kuroko blinked and smiled a little. "Well, I'm not expressive, so I'm sorry. But it is a fascinating house, Akashi-kun."

"Why, thank you." He whispered, opened the door and entered as Kuroko followed behind him. "My father called when you were talking with the members of the Generation of Miracles and told me to go back home as early as possible to stay with my younger brother since my father will be attending an errand and he doesn't like leaving him alone with the maids." He elaborated and turned to face the teal-head. "Sorry for suddenly dragging you. It's just...I want to talk to you personally."

Kuroko took steps towards him and placed a hand on Akashi's cheek and smiled. "I fully understand. And I'm not upset. I'm not in a hurry after all. Just don't drag me like that suddenly again or I'll get mad."

"Your face don't portray anger at all."

"I told you. I'm unexpressive. Unexpressive, unexpressive, unexpressive, unexpressive, unexpressive, unexpressive." He repeated.

Akashi's frown turned into a smile with his companion's ridicule.

Kuroko smiled back as he whispered, "You finally smiled."

Akashi's eyes widened with that and then poked Kuroko's nose. "Excuse me, but you also did."

"…Niichan?" Kuroko's hand dropped upon hearing a small voice whisper from behind a pillar of the ground floor of the mansion.

Akashi turned and bent a little. "Come on out, Senjuuro. This is your Niichan. I'm home." He murmured with gentle tone.

From behind the pillar came out a red-head who looked a lot like Akashi. The small boy held a small blue teddy bear in his hands and he was wearing pajamas. He possessed the same ivory-like skin tone as Kuroko's but has the redness of Akashi's hair and eyes.

Akashi patted the smaller red-head and introduced him. "He's Senjuuro Akashi. He's five years old. He's my younger brother. My mother died few months after he was born because of an unfortunate accident. He's a prodigy but small as well."

"Niichan!" Senjuuro protested in embarrassment.

Kuroko smiled and bent a little. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you."

Senjuuro peeked at him from behind his brother's legs and stared right into Kuroko's eyes. "Your eyes are so clear, Tetsuya-niichan. So beautiful."

The phantom player's cheeks burned with the unexpected flattery and ruffled Senjuuro's hair. "You're cute too. You're so innocent and honest. Don't be influenced by your brother, alright?"

"Hey, what does that mean?"

"Akashi-kun is a bossy, strict, scary and creepy type of person. Do not follow him or else others will see you as a lion." Kuroko teased.

"I hate lions!" Senjuuro exclaimed in fright and ran away from Akashi and hid behind Kuroko instead.

"A-Ah, Senjuuro. Come here. Niichan won't creep you out. Come here. Tetsuya-niichan is also bad. He also suddenly disappears and appears. He's like a ghost. He's too pale and small too."

Kuroko glared at him for those two adjectives in his last sentence.

Senjuuro looked up at Kuroko then tilted his head in a side. "Ghosts…? Sen isn't scared of ghosts…And disappears…? Like a phantom?!" He enthusiastically exclaimed with glinting eyes.

"Yes, like a phantom. I play basketball like your Niichan and I'm a phantom player. A player who usually appears out of nowhere." He explained.

Senjuuro became more interested now. "Can you demo, Tetsuya-niichan?"

"Well, if it's Senjuuro, then perhaps I can." He replied and took out a token from his pocket. He looked at Senjuuro before throwing the token in the air.

The smaller red-head looked at the flying token and stared at it as it hit the ground. He looked up and found no Kuroko. "Eh…?! Tetsuya-niichan?!"

He gasped when two hands covered his eyes. "Here." The teal-head replied and removed his hands. "Satsified?"

"Waaah! That was amazing! Ne, ne, Tetsuya-niichan, play with me!" Senjuuro whined and dragged Kuroko to the living room.

The latter looked at the dumbfounded Akashi and gave him an emotionless face, which ticked off the red-head. "Hey! What's up with that face? Come, Senjuuro, why did you leave Niichan there alone?"

_**~LFMH021~**_

"_**Akashi-kun!" An unexpected voice called out to him.**_

_**He turned and found –name—waving at him. The latter ran towards him and kept the same pace as him. "Are you heading home?"**_

_**He shook his head. "I'm heading towards the nearest bookstore. I've run out of books to read at home."**_

"_**Ah, buying a new one huh? Me too, actually."**_

"_**What a coincidence huh." Akashi mumbled and they continued walking towards the still-far from here bookstore.**_

_**Akashi was expecting some decent, long, fun and a little sweet conversation with him but he guess, it was kind of odd to have such a conversation with someone as expressionless as the other.**_

_**He blinked when his companion suddenly covered his face. "—Name-?"**_

"…_**Well, you see…Um…I know…it's just that I imagined ourselves holding hands…And…yes, it's kind of weird. Forget that I said it." **_

_**For the first time in his life, he had seen the other blush. Blush as red as tomato.**_

_**He chuckled and intertwined his hand with the other's. "So, you're like this too, huh?"**_

"…"

_**He got no reply so he squeezed their hands more together and even though no words passed between the two of them, Akashi was already contented as he felt the warmth of the most important person to him's hand. Warmth and a fast beating heart, all because of him. And him alone. He had never felt so special.**_

"…shi-kun!...Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun!" His eyes widened when he realized that Kuroko was half-whispering and half-shouting his name. He looked up and found Kuroko before him.

He blinked. "…Um, what? Sorry about that…"

"Well, Senjuuro fell asleep when I was telling him some detective stories…What should we do?"

He looked over Kuroko's shoulder and indeed, his brother was sleeping soundly on the longest couch as he hugged his teddy bear. A thick blanket was already placed on top of him and he seemed comfortable enough. "Leave him be. He would be fine. If we move him, he'll awake and he won't easily get back to sleep afterwards."

"Ah, oh, alright." Kuroko mumbled and sat beside him instead.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Um, want some tea? Perhaps, I should make some—" The teal-head started.

"No. No need to tire yourself. We'll eat later after about half an hour, after all." He cut in.

"Eat? Uh, well you see, it's kinda embarrassing to—"

"It isn't. Senjuuro will be pleased actually, especially having his favorite Tetsuya-niichan with him for dinner." Akashi cut in again, his tone sarcastic.

Kuroko reacted as if he was stabbed. "Seriously, Akashi-kun. Don't be envious. I never knew he was into detective kind of stories. That's it. Besides, he whispered to me earlier that he stayed with me more today because he wanted you to take some rest from taking care of him because you looked so exhausted everyday."

He smiled in happiness as he gazed at Senjuuro. "That's good to know. He's really as kind as his brother, isn't he?"

Kuroko stared at him before asking, "Am I allowed to reject the thought?"

"No." Akashi instantly replied.

After a second of silence, they both chuckled.

Akashi glanced at Kuroko and smirked. "You know what, you're really so familiar to me, but I just couldn't remember you. Even if I want to, I just couldn't." He sighed and lifted a hand to touch Kuroko's soft cheek.

He then stood up, went to the kitchen and returned with two teacups filled with oolong tea. He placed them on the part of the table nearest to both of them. He sipped his and continued, "I want to. I really do…It seems like you're a very important part of my life, but what's the sense of that if I can't remember why and how…?" He murmured, placed his cup back on the table and sat on the floor and placed his chin on top of his two arms on the teal-head's lap.

Kuroko looked at Akashi in surprise. "Akashi-kun?"

"I like the feeling when you're with me. I know it's weird especially that we just met earlier…but…" Slowly, his eyes closed and he just felt hands caressing his head. He was sure it was Kuroko's gentle stroking, so he continued in pretending to be asleep.

"Kuroko…no…actually…" He mumbled as he half-opened his eyes again. "Can I call you Tetsuya?"

"…Tetsuya?" Kuroko echoed. "First name basis?"

"It's up to you if you want to call me Seijuuro, Sei, Seijuuro-kun, Sei-kun, or even Seiju. It's fine with me as long as it's only you who's allowed to do so." He whispered.

"Hm…I guess it's fine with me then." The phantom player responded with a small smile and intertwined both of their hands.

Akashi was falling into a sweet slumber when something rang and that didn't sound like a ring from his cellphone. He ignored it but it rang again, and suddenly—

_THUD!_

-He fell on the floor when Kuroko suddenly excused himself and entered the bathroom.

He frowned and sighed. _I suddenly wanna kill someone right now. _He mentally grunted, took their empty cups and headed towards the kitchen to clean the two cups.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko, with fast heartbeat, answered the call he got in his wristband. Yes, weird, but that's what exactly happened.

He pressed the green button instead of the red and that's when Jikan's face appeared in the screen.

"Hi." The orange-head greeted with a wide grin.

"Hello." He greeted back.

Jikan laughed with his usual emotionlessness. "You seem happy."

"I do?"

"Well, I won't say it if it's not true, right?" Jikan responded and flew around. "Anyway, I called to check how you are."

"Let me guess. You actually know already." Kuroko replied.

The caramel-eyed looked at him then laughed. "Yes, I actually do."

Kuroko sighed, dispirited. "Then, why did you have to ruin the moment?"

"Ohh, so that is the person who completes your day, huh? Quite tiny for is age." Jikan teased.

"We're not tiny, you guys are just tall." He protested and exhaled. "I'm doing fine. It'll be hard especially that memories we shared together were all really erased. It's quite saddening seeing them having that blank face when they see me. Yes, I do seem familiar to them, but I'll still need to start over. It's just so hard and bitter for me."

"I'm sorry for letting you experience this, Kuroko. But not all things are free." Jikan apologized. Then his smile vanished. "I repeat, you're already dead, Kuroko Tetsuya and no one must know that. Especially that it will ruin all that you've already progressed in your mission."

He stiffened. "Y-Yes, I understand."

"Hm, uh, yes!" Jikan shouted to someone. "I have a new job. Gotta excuse myself now. Enjoy~ Bye!" Then his wristband went back and it showed: 363 days, 4 hours and 24 minutes and 15 seconds. He sighed and went out of the bathroom.

Akashi, who was casually sitting and reading a book, looked up and smiled at him. "Dinner time. Come eat with us. The food are too much for me and Senjuuro after all."

"It's like I'm just eating with you because there's an excess." Kuroko mumbled.

"…Perhaps?" Akashi mumbled.

"Akashi-kun, you're really something." He sighed.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko put on his shoes and bowed. "I'll be heading home now."

Akashi nodded. "I beg your pardon for making you stay for a very long time. I hope your safety."

"Yes, thank you. And that was alright. I had fun. A lot of fun." He whispered and gave the red-head a sweet smile. "Thank you, Akashi-kun."

His eyes widened when Akashi approached him and caressed his cheek with his thumb. "Come anytime you want. You're always welcome. Call or text me anytime, I'll reply as fast I could."

He nodded. "Yes, thank you very much."

"…Tetsuya-niichan…" Senjuuro, who must have gotten awake because of the sound of door, approached him as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Ah, Senjuuro." He whispered and bent. "Still sleepy?"

"Mm." The small one nodded then yawned.

"Tetsuya-niichan's going home now because it's already late."

Senjuuro's eyes widened. "Eh? Can't you stay with us even just tomight?"

Kuroko shook his head. "My parents will be worried."

Akashi patted his brother's head when the latter made a sad face. "He promised that he will visit as often as he can."

"Really?" Good thing, his expression brightened again.

"Yes, of course."

"It's eight now, Tetsuya. You need to go or you'll not reach the last train." Akashi stated.

Kuroko nodded and looked down at Senjuuro.

Akashi Senjuuro stared at him before smiling widely and hugging him tight. "I love Tetsuya-niichan! Even though…"

"Even though…?" Kuroko prompted as carried the small red-head in his arms.

Senjuuro paused before replying, "Even though you're already dead."

Silence filled the room. And suddenly a tense atmosphere enveloped them.

"…What?" Kuroko mumbled, his face paler than usual.

Akashi sighed upon seeing his brother sleep as he leaned against the former's legs. "…What's that he said? Seriously, I think it's the story you told him earlier or something he dreamt of." Akashi reassured, although he himself felt his heart thumped loud with what his brother said.

"A-Ah, must be. E-Excuse me. I need to run after the last train now. Thank you once again!"

He ran, his heart beating fast and his mind filled with the words: what, how, when, where, and why.

Suddenly, his wristband rang wildly and he was sweating a lot as he shakily pressed the green button. He shut his eyes for the worst scenario when Jikan spoke up, "Kuroko?"

He opened his eyes and blinked upon realizing that he's still where he stopped. "…Jikan-san?"

The orange-head then started apologizing, "SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! It was my fault. When I was talking with you when you were in the Akashi's bathroom, Senjuuro Akashi woke up to pee and heard our conversation. One of my friends here said it to me and that's why I called to inform you that it was my fault for not being careful. And another thing, he's beyond seven years old. If children beyond seven years old say those words to you then they're exceptions because their hearts are still innocent and could see through you a little."

"Oh…If you weren't my messenger. I would have yelled at you already." Kuroko confessed with furuious face.

Jikan shakily laughed. "I'm really sorry! Anyway, goodnight. Jobs are still waiting for me. Bye~"

And then their conversation ended. And Kuroko fell on his knees in relief.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Akashi was restless as he caressed his brother's head to make him fully asleep.

For some reason, his heart was beating fast and—

Then it stopped and his cellphone vibrated. He opened it and read the message passed by Kuroko.

**Sender: Tetsuya Kuroko**

**Subj: Thank you.**

**Mess: I was just a minute earlier for the train to depart. Once again, thank you for the hospitality and everything. See you again soon. ~Tetsuya Kuroko**

That's when he was able to heave a sigh of relief and his heart beating normal again. He then stood up and tiptoed out of brother's room.

He replied the other's text before heading towards his own room and falling into a blissful and satisfied slumber.

**Sender: Akashi Seijuuro**

**Receiver: Tetsuya Kuroko**

**Subj: You're welcome.**

**Mess: Yes, yes, you're welcome. See you again soon as well. Take care. You're too invisible. Stand out even just a little or you'll get killed. Bye. ~Seijuuro Akashi.**

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Kuroko Tetsuya, please answer number twenty nine." Their English Teacher instructed.

He blinked, stood up and read the Japanese words and formed the Japanese sentence into its' English one. _"There was nothing that could be compared with the feeling I get when I see her." _

"Very good. Next Kagami Taiga. If you couldn't translate that especially that you're a returnee, you'll be prohibited to get the free food in the cafeteria for today and tomorrow."

"That's unfair!" Kagami growled.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"So this is are the events we'll hold in our Foundations' Day…" Akashi stated as he wrote the details the students proposed.

"Hm, I think the first one is better."

"No, if you think about it, it's the second." Another one opposed.

"All in favor of the first one, raise your hands…" And Akashi's job as the student council president continued but he was fine with it. Very fine with it.

* * *

**A/N: That's the longest chapter I have ever done in my whole life in writing fanfictions. I'll update the others when I have spare time.  
**

**Thanks guys! I love you guys!**

**Sorry for any mistakes you saw!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Hugs, crocodile-shaped orange and pants-shaped pomelo,**

**LFMH021**

* * *

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

Kuroko stretched and realized something upon feeling like something's missing.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi called out as his eyes widened.

"…My wristband… that Jikan-san gave me…" HE murmured. "My wristband's missing!" He gasped. _The wristband that tells me my life is missing?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys! I'm gonna cry now! Why no reviews for Chapter Two? Too boring? Too lame? Too predictable? Alright, I seem to know the answer myself huh? (sigh)**

**Oh well, you do know me, my stories are still quite predictable although they have different themes. **

**Loving 'Frozen' from Walt Disney and its' song: 'Let It go'**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW OR I'LL CRY! XD**

**Buttered pickles and honeyed strawberries,**

**LFMH021**

"**Tell The Clock to Stop Ticking"**

_**Chapter Three:**_

"Foul! Red Number 13!" The referee acclaimed as Kuroko sat on the floor after he was 'accidentally' pushed down by the one marking him.

"What?! It wasn't my fault he appears out of nowhere! He's like a ghost and he did it on purpose! Damn it! This is my third foul for this game! This is so unfair! I didn't even do anything! Hey, are you listening to me? Why don't you listen to my point of view first, you asshole?!" The one marking him, whose name he would never know and would likely never ask, protested and arrogantly pushed the referee in annoyance.

"Technical foul!" The referee irritatingly shouted which made their opponent team's coach sigh.

"GAAAAHHHH! Damn it!" His mark grunted and Kuroko blinked when a hand was offered right before his face. He looked up and found his "light" looking down at him with a bemused grin.

"You bastard, you really do know how to use that skill of yours, don't you?" Kagami grumbled and helped his "shadow" stand up again. Right after doing so, he smacked the latter's head.

"Ow!" He complained and rubbed his head. "Well, it's the only thing I could be proud of, so better utilize it. It's also why I could prank you anytime… Oops, I slipped."

"Kuroko, you ba- Grrrrr! Geez!" Kagami yelled then laughed before turning to the phantom playerand saying, "Don't let your head fly you up into the sky, but you are _quite _amazing. I repeat: quite. It makes me want to play more games today!" The red-head exclaimed and lifted a fist. "Let's win these games!"

"Nailed it." Kuroko replied and bumped fists with his "light" and both quickly re-assembled with their teammates as the other team as for a time-out.

As Riko explained what their new position would be, Hyuuga noticed the wristbands around the teal-head's wrist. "Oi, Kuroko, do you really need two wristbands around that wrist of yours?" He demanded and glared at the two suspicious wristbands. "AHA, You're a wristband freak!"

"I'm not. Ah, well, um…I don't really need both...but..." The said boy responded and finally realized that he indeed had two wristbands around his right wrist. The first one was from Jikan, his time guardian, and the other one was from Ogiwara, his old best friend from elementary.

"Remove one of them! They seem so heavy!" Hyuuga grunted. "And they might only distract your passes! You wristband freak!"

"Please stop calling me that. And…they are not heavy…" He protested and stared at his wristbands like his life depended on it. Well, his life did depend on one of the two, but it was not like he could just mention such a trivial thing. Yes, trivial…

"Fine, remove them both instead! Do it now or I'll remove them myself and let burn them right before you. With me laughing like this," And he laughed like a scientist who finally finished his research after twenty years. "We'll win this, or we'll freeze in death in the freezer of the cafeteria. Got that?" Clutch-time Hyuuga commanded.

He stiffened and nodded. "Y-Yes!" He responded and quickly removed them before placing them on top of their bench as the buzzer rang so loudly beside them.

"SEIRIN, fight!" Kiyoshi enthusiastically started.

"FIGHT!" His other teammates shouted and earnestly entered the court and took a deep breath as the game resumed. Their audience as excited as them and shouting their cheers for their team even from the very back. It only showed how much people get to love Generation of Miracles more now than we were still High Schoolers.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Ku—" Jikan started but was halted when the high above smiled and shook his head. He sighed and shut his mouth.

_You shouldn't have left the wristband, Kuroko-kun, it will—_

"Ah! W-wait!" He exclaimed as he secretly eavesdropped on what was happening on his in-charge. Or his in-charge's wristband to be accurate.

"No, Jikan, let Kuroko Tetsuya solve this. Trust him." The high above cut in and warmly smiled before placing a hand on top of Jikan's shoulder. The latter bit his lip and nodded before silently watching on Kuroko who was oblivious of what he about to face.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"GAME OVER! Seirin High won with 98 against 69!" The referee proclaimed right after the buzzer buzzed which indicated the end of the game.

"YEAH!" Seirin's members celebrated and jumped in joy although all of them looked exhausted enough to just faint right there in the court. It was not like they never won, but every win and every opportunity should be cherished…so they were…cherishing. Yes, cherishing.

Anyway, as the referee called, "Teams assemble!" All the members of both teams quickly assembled in the middle of the court and bowed at one another with a synchronized, "Thank you for the good game!"

"Did you see that? Seirin's getting stronger and stronger! It's no wonder they won the Winter Cup! I'll look forward for their games from now on!" They heard one guy exclaim as each team's members exited towards the locker rooms.

"Yeah, yeah, I mean, before the InterHigh started, I was like…'whoa, what a weak team' and then suddenly, they showed everyone their true abilities. It's fascinating and exciting. They give good performance in every game they join." Another replied in excitement.

The members of Seirin looked at one another before grinning. _It feels great being praised! _They thought in bliss.

"Getting famous, aren't we?" One voice no one would ever forget commented from not far. They all turned and found Akashi walking towards them, he had his school uniform on and he had his bag on his shoulder. And he got that signature smirk on. "Well, I can't blame you. It is rare for you, Seirin, to be praise after all."

Kuroko blinked and took steps forward to approach the red-head. "What are you doing here, Akashi-kun?"

"AKASHI?! W-What are you doing here?" Kagami exclaimed in disbelief. "And we've been praised before…but it is rare…"

"You all seem surprised to see me here. Well, for your information, I am not a robot which only functions inside the gym and inside the court. I watch local games too and try new things. It's just…I do it rarely. Hmm, about once in half a year…?" The red-head protested and looked at the teal-head. "…Anyway, I thought we agreed with the first name basis? And here I was expecting to be called 'Seijuuro-kun' or 'Seiju-kun' or even 'Sei-kun'."

"Hey, Kuroko, we're going to change clothes, are you going with us or we're going ahead of you?" Kagami demanded as he poked his "shadow's" shoulder.

"Well, we did agree about it, but I don't think I can get used to it easily, so I'll stick with Akashi-kun for now." Kuroko responded to the smaller red-head and slightly smiled when the latter made a small pouting face.

"Oi, Kuroko, I said! Are you still with us or what?!" Kagami grumbled.

"That's unfair. And here I am, calling you Tetsuya and—"

Several people cleared their throats – too loudly actually- and that was when the two small guys turned towards the forgotten members of Seirin basketball club. "What is it?" The disturbed Akashi demanded with his eyes blazing with annoyance.

The other members of Seirin winced and turned their heads towards Hyuuga.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you guys looking at? Look at Kagami, he was the first one who poked Kuroko and tried to call his attention!" The bespectacled protested and they now turned towards the taller red-head.

Kagami felt the intensity of Akashi's eyes and sweated…a lot. "G-GAAAH! T-Talk with coach! She's the one responsible for us!" He panicked.

Now they turned towards the gulping brunette. "U-Uh, y-you see, I…" she trailed off when Akashi raised an eyebrow and bore her with holes. "…TSUCHIDA, Tsuchida here will talk with you instead!"

Before more pointing would be done, Kiyoshi picked up Nigou and let the puppy lick the smaller red-head's cheek. Akashi seemed surprised at first before looking at the innocent dog. "Who's this?" He mumbled and when Nigou allowed him to carry him, the red-head quickly took hold of Seirin's mascot. "…He's kinda cute." He commented and petted the whimpering puppy.

"He's Nigou, his name originated from the fact that his eyes resemble mine." Kuroko explained. 'We're going to change clothes for now, is there something you want from me, Akashi-kun?"

The "emperor" blinked and turned towards the phantom player, Nigou continued playing his hand. "I want you to go hang out with me. You cannot refuse or even ask why. Just go hang out with me. Now, go ahead and change clothes before I decide to hang out with this dog instead because he's surprisingly friendly. He does possess the same eyes as yours too." He ordered with strict eyes.

"I'll be back in about five minutes." Kuroko hurriedly announced and dragged his "light" towards the locker room. "Let's go, Kagami-kun!"

"Ow, ow, ow! What the hell Kuroko?! If only I didn't agree to be your light, I would have thrown you in the nearest junk yard!" Kagami complained.

"There is no near junk yard here, unfortunately for you." Kuroko pointed out which made the other members laugh at their ace.

"KUROKO, YOU BASTARD!"

As they changed clothes, stares were obviously thrown to the teal-head and he couldn't seem to ignore his teammates' stares. "What is it?" He now courageously queried and tilted his head in a side.

"…So, you're close with Akashi now, huh Kuroko?" Hyuuga replied with a grin. His clutch time was suddenly turned off when Kuroko's face turned a little pink.

The teal-head blinked and averted his gaze towards somewhere else. "…Kind of?"

That was when every member of Seirin High Basketball Club –except Kuroko and his 'light'—grinned at one another and turned towards their sixth man. "What?" as he asked this, their grins turned even wider which scared the hell out of him unnoticeably and made the low-gets Kagami, who was beside him, frown.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kise yawned as he continued to weakly mop their court. "Geez, this is so boring~" He complained. "Kasamatsu-senpai, it's so boring~" He whined as their captain re-entered their gymnasium.

"How about you jump from the fourth floor of our building, then somersault while in the air, and then land face first at the ground. That would get rid of your boredom. Isn't that fun?" The dark-head grumbled and sighed. "Just finish that and you're free to go today, Kise."

"Arigatou, senpai!" He was about to launch himself on Kasamatsu when the latter was rapidly raised his leg and kicked Kise at the back. That was also when Kise got his first kiss, one of the blackboard they were using earlier. "EWWW! I just tasted chalk for the first time and it sucked!"

"Well, duh, not like chalk ever has its' flavor. It's not condom after all." One arrogant voice commented.

Both Kise and Kasamatsu turned and found Aomine leading against the door frame of the basketball gymnasium with his arms cross. He was wearing his jersey top and short, and his jacket was on. He had a smirk that Kise had missed for few days they didn't see each other.

"…A-AOMINECCHI! P-Please stop saying things like that! You're such a pervert!" He yelled in embarrassment as his other teammates threw him a 'what the hell, Kise?' look. He then threw the mop right at Aomine.

"Gah!" Good thing, the blue-head was able to dodge it. "YOU BASTARD! THAT COULD KILL ME!"

"Ah…sorry?" The copycat questiongly replied which made the ace laugh and chase him around the court with the mop now at the latter's hands.

"…Um, captain, isn't that Touou's Aomine Daiki…? Since when did they become so close?" One new member couldn't help to ask as they continued to clean the gym. "I mean…didn't he make Kise-kun cry just few months from now when Touou defeated our team?"

"For some reason, right after Winter Cup, the Generation of Miracles started hanging out again and then those two were suddenly back in being cats and dogs in arguing. I think they're going out." Kasamatsu replied casually. "Not like I care."

"EH?!" The other members gasped and looked at the two Generation of Miracles' members who were chasing one another.

The dark-head had had enough, grabbed the blonde's collar and kicked him out of the court with his bag. "SEE YOU TOMORROW TOO! NOW, WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE SO WE CAN CONTINUE CLEANING AND CONTINUE FLIRTING THERE OUTSIDE INSTEAD!" Kasamatsu growled and slammed the door at both of their faces.

Kise and Aomine looked at each other before the latter smacked the former's head. "Idiot!"

"Wah! What did I do this time?!" Kise whined and tried to grab his bag back as the blue-head took it and held it with the same hand he used for his own bag. "Aominecchi, my bag~!"

"I already have it. That means I'll hold it right?" The dark-head grunted as he walked ahead of the other. "By the way, do you wanna hang out in my place today? I'm all alone!"

"W-What? That's very rare. Eh~? What's this, Aomiencchi? Why are asking me to hang out with you suddenly?" The copycat queried and a grin appeared on his face. "Could it be that you're missing me, Aominecchi?"

He was laughing for awhile until he realized that the blue-head didn't reply and instead pouted and turned his face to the other way. "E-EH, SERIOUSLY—Oomph!" He gasped when the ace covered his mouth and dragged him inside a cab quickly. "A-Aominecchi…?"

The blue-head just smirked at him and instead of being frightened; he felt an anticipating shudder run through his whole body.

After about ten minutes of silence, the two finally arrived in the ace's house and Kise still couldn't suppress his awe when he realized at this moments that Aomine was not an ordinary student, he was also a son of a wealthy family. A family that would never recognize Kise.

"A-Aominecchi…"

His eyes widened when Aomine whispered right at his ear, "You're still as unconfident as ever, Kise."

He clenched his fists at his sides and looked around the house right after they entered it. "Well, I _am _well-known, Aominecchi, and we're at the same state of life…but it just kicks me sometimes that your family would never accept me. I mean…I'm a guy and…besides, after high school we don't even know if we'll still be able to communicate. Time fades memories, Aominecchi." He then smiled bitterly. "What if all of these are temporary? Besides…didn't you hate me just few months ago when we were in the court and fighting for the championship? You hated me so much, it still hurts." He mumbled bitterly and gave the other a smile.

Without removing their shoes, Aomine couldn't keep seem to keep it anymore and bumped his forehead with the other's. "IDIOTIC COPYCAT!" He growled and clenched his fists. "Do you remember the night right after the Winter Cup, when Akashi called for us and we faced each other for the first time again after the InterHigh…and you smiled at me like I didn't cause any pain to you…I felt so guilty and that was when I realized that… this guy infront of me…is my life. It was no accident I hit you with the ball back then. It was no accident that I turned cold towards you. It was no accident that I was going to face you. Maybe fate did it to punish me, when you were crying back then at the court…I was like: 'I'm such a monster.' And yet I still continued to harden my heart because I do not want to be a loser, you know me, I have a fuckin' big ego…But Kise, damn it, Kise, you're right before me, and still…I cannot blame you if you hate me! I cannot blame you if you detest me…Just…Just…Give me a chance. I don't care if my parents won't accept who I really am, whom I really love and whom I want to be with. If they disagree with it, then I'm willing to give up who I currently am…I don't care Kise. I've done enough damage to your life. I don't want to live this present and leave it afterwards with you saying that I only loved you to satisfy my needs. It's not temporary we're talking about, it's permanent. Whether you like it or not." He muttered and cupped Kise's cheeks. "Got that, you idiot?"

Both laughing and crying at the same time, Kise sniffled and lightly punched Aomine's chest. "That's the lamest things I've ever heard from you. I mean, you'll really give up who you currently are, for me? Aominecchi, be ratio—"

Before he could even finish, a pair of lips settled against his. He was about to pull away, but his body rejected his mind's command and listened to his heart instead. His hands moved to pull Aomine's head closer and slowly the blue-head wrapped the copycat with his two warm arms and settled him in the nearest and longest couch in the living room at the ground floor.

"Mm!" Kise gasped right after Aomine released him and let him catch his breath. "A-Aominecchi…"

"If you think that everything is temporary then right now I wish I could tell the clock to stop ticking so we could stay like this forever. [Ok, I know, Kise that was too cliché, but shut up.]" Aomine muttered and traced the blonde's lips with his thumb before smirking. "I'm Aomine Daiki. The only one who can tell me what I'm gonna do, what I'm gonna be and what or whom I love is me." He stated and leaned over. "I'm a predator and you're my prey. But instead of eating you, I've decided to make you mine forever even if I need to give up everything, even if I need to chain you and leave marks on you. I'll do everything." He vowed and leaned his forehead with Kise's.

With heaving breaths, Kise murmured, "W-Why…?"

"I don't know. I just want to." The other arrogantly replied. "Perhaps this may answer you…?" He murmured and suddenly bit the base of Kise's neck which made the copycat gasp and moan at the same time.

"A-AOMINECCHI—Mmmnnn!" He moaned as the blue-head slowly devoured him from the neckline downwards, downwards and downwards and once the ace reached his chest, he purposely left the copycat hanging and decided to remove the latter's clothes instead and pulled down his pants and followed by his briefs. Aomine licked his lips in anticipation and removed his top and abruptly pulled down his pants.

Pants, moans, cries and groans were the only things that were heard right after the two removed their clothes. The innocent TV, electric fan, microwave oven, and a lot more were witnesses of what happened and if they were only alive, they would blushing beet red.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! A-Aominecchi!"

"Not yet, you idiot! Wait for me will yah?!"

"B-But, ah! Ha! Ha! T-there…r-right there…! Yaaaah! Aominecchi…!"

"Hmmm? Here…?"

"Yaah! Ah! Ah! Nnnggghhhh! Mmnnnn! Ha! Ha! Ha! Uwaaaa! Mmmmmnnn! F-Faster….! H-Harder…! A-Aominecchi! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Nnnnggghhh! Kise….!"

After few more thrusts, the two climaxed together and as fast as he could, the blue-head rolled over so that the blonde wouldn't be crushed, so he ended up on the floor and just sat there.

"…Aominecchi…" He heard Kise murmur, that's why he turned and blinked upon seeing the half-asleep copycat looking at him with a smile. The latter weakly reached for him and placed his hand on his cheek. "I love you. Even if everyone leaves, even if my time comes, even if circumstances tear us apart, I will…always, always love you…" He muttered and afterwards fell completely into a deep slumber.

With a rare blush on his face, Aomine messed his hair to compose himself and rested his head against the remaining space of the couch and closed his eyes. Few seconds after, he also fell asleep. Their hands were intertwined tightly.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Shin-chan~!" Takao called out when he realized his partner went out ahead of him. Maybe it was a wrong idea to go to the restroom and be there for a longer time than usual…because he's talking about Midorima here, a major tsundere and perfectionist. "Shin-chan~!"

He turned to a corner and found the green-head sitting on one of the benches beside their school's fountain, which was behind their campus; and he was staring in nowhere. Takao instantly hid and just secretly watched the green-head. As he inspected the miracle shooter more, he found out that he really that the guy he loved truly was unique and one of a kind. He suddenly felt insecure.

Takao sighed and casually approached his partner in crime after a little while. "Shin-chan,"

The green-head turned and looked up at him. "What took you so long?" He demanded and that's when Takao mentally demanded how the green-head could be so beautiful…with those long eyelashes, wonderful eyes and soft skin. How could he be so perfect?

"Ah, well, just fixed my hair a little." He shakily explained and laughed. "What were you doing out here? It's very rare for you to sit here." He curiously mumbled and sat beside his partner. Since Midorima did no movement to distance himself from Takao, the latter stayed where he sat and swayed his feet up and down.

"There's no practice for today and the records' office wouldn't let me in even if I'll handle the key and cleaning, so I ended up here…" The green-head responded and after awhile mumbled, "I hate this place."

Takao's eyes widened. "…You hate this place?"

Midorima stood up suddenly and commanded the other, "Let's go, Takao."

"A-Ah, wait for me!" He exclaimed and walked beside the miracle shooter. He bit his bottom lip and took another step closer to his partner. Midorima noticed this, but took no heed.

Right after walking out of the gate, the dark-head blinked thrice upon seeing no rickshaw. "…Where's the rickshaw?! Don't say it was confiscated?!"

"It wasn't. I ordered my father to take it to your house ahead of us. One of its' wheels is unusable and needs to be replaced." Midorima explained and turned to a corner.

"S-Shin-chan, my way is—" He cut his own sentence off upon seeing the emotionless expression Midorima had. Takao quickly kept the same pace as the green-head.

"I thought you're going the other way? That's where your house is located at, right?" Midorima queried as they made another turn.

"Well~ I don't wanna leave my Shin-chan alone and lonely, right?" He teased and earned a glare from the other.

"I never said that." Was the tsundere's instant protest.

"Oh?" He mocked. "Ok then, you didn't." He teased with a grin but silence quickly enveloped them again after awhile and the dark-head didn't like where it looked like this was heading so he spoke up, "Shin-chan, is something wrong?"

"If I tell you what it is, will you be able to help me?" The other demanded.

"Even if I really couldn't, at least I will try. Shin-chan, you're too selfless, you're too reserved. Even if I'm your partner, that doesn't mean I will be a fortune-teller who will know what you are thinking of. You cannot keep everything for yourself, Shin-chan, so why don't you…share your pain with me?" He whispered and clenched his fists.

After about two minutes of another silence, Midorima finally started, "I'm scared."

"…Scared?"

"I'm scared of us, Takao." Midorima confessed and halted coincidentally at a street too isolated and deserted from the world. "I'm scared of us." He repeated and turned to face the dark-head. And Takao became speechless right after seeing the terrified expression now pasted on his partner's face. "I'm scared that time is passing by faster than what I'm expecting. We're soon to become second years and soon we will graduate… and even if you promised me that you'll be my partner forever, that doesn't mean I'm too confident about such a vow. I'm scared of the fact that…someday I might be left alone just like what happened back then in Teikou. What if we break apart again and we'll separate from each other like what happened before…what if…everything suddenly ends? What if the 'us' I'm clinging to will never even last. I'm scared…" He mumbled and clenched his hands too much-his nails bore wounds in his hands and red drops of blood poured into the ground. The white snow beneath their shoes was combined with the redness of blood that trickled down his palms.

"…Teikou?" Takao echoed and remembered how it was rumored that at the last few months before they graduated, the members of Generation of Miracles drifted apart from one another and became opponents even in their own team. Each member was on his own. Each member was not a responsibility of the other. Each member was alone. He snickered and approached the green-head. "Don't you trust me, Shin-chan? When did I ever break my promise?"

"Do I really need to enumerate all the times you did or just one or two?" Midorima countered.

He flinched and interrupted, "You surely get what I mean, Shin-chan…and no. Nothing will end. Nothing will suddenly disappear." He whispered and took both of the green-head's hands and squeezed them. "Do you know what I felt when I first found out you'll be my teammate and partner? I felt so happy I could die. It was just pure friendship, Shin-chan, but then you started showing who you really are more to me and in an instant, there I was blushing like a girl when you smile at me, biting my lip in nervousness when you're near, and jealous as hell when other member or other classmate of ours approach you. I'm that obsessed of you, Shin-chan." He mumbled and placed Midorima's hands on his cheeks. His eyes widened when he saw the green-head crying.

"I hate you, Takao. I really do." Midorima grunted and hid his face against Takao's hair.

The dark-head felt how much the other trembled and bit his bottom lip.

Midorima started to sniffle his sobs, and that's when Takao started crying too. Snow started to drop down from the sky, and Takao placed one of his hands on top of Midorima's head and leaned his face on the green-head's chest.

"I love you, Shin-chan, never doubt that." He muttered and smiled bitterly. "I know you've seen, heard and encountered a lot that you're almost unsure of anything, but I promise you even if the whole world banish me for loving you, even if our team remove me for loving you, even if my family hates me for loving you, even if I'm executed for loving you…I will stand up and fight them, I will. Then I will look for you even if I need to stop the ticking of the clock, even if it costs my life." He whispered. "I love you, Shin-chan…"

"…too…" Yes, that's what he barely heard out of the green-head's mouth.

He didn't find out what caused such a thing to pop up into the green-head's mind, but Takao left the matter aside and continued gently touched the wounds Midorima caused on himself. He smiled warmly at his partner and hugged him. "I love you, Shin-chan~ It's so cold, I wanna hug you until we reach our destination."

"L-Let me go, Takao! We're in public! Besides you're like what, wearing six layers of clothing."

"If I wear six layers, you wear ten layers, you know." He grumbled and noticed the way the green-head's naked hands shivered. Takao blinked, removed his gloves and placed them on Midorima's hands instead.

"Ta—"

He shook his head and took one of Midorima's hands. "I'm fine with this."

Happiness filled both of their hearts as both of them blushed suddenly and walked towards their destination while arguing and yelling at each other. Well, it was mostly Midorima who was yelling a little but Takao liked this atmosphere more. He never liked silence. Perhaps that's _**their **_reason why they hated the place behind the campus. It's too quiet.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Achoo!" Himuro heard his giant partner sneeze from their room. He smiled, took the two plates of omelet rice and headed towards their room. He opened the door and found a sniffing Murasakibara on the floor. "Atsushi, what are you doing there?" He gasped, placed the two plated on the table and approached the violet-head.

"Well…I was trying to go out when I sneezed and fell on the floor because of the forceful impact." Murasakibara explained and sniffed again. Even if he was a giant, a well-known center, a titan even for freshman and well-built, genes are genes and it was in their genes to be quiet sicky, so Himuro found himself quite occupied with a out in the cold Murasakibara quite few times for their first year together.

"Here you go. You just have a cold. You're fine with omelet rice, right—" Before he could even finish asking, Murasakibara had already chanted, "Gouchisosama!" and started eating.

All the dark-head could do was laugh and start eating as well. He switched off the TV since the programs were all lame, and opened the radio instead. The two lived in different places, but Murasakibara often visited or slept over with Himuro because he didn't feel like being with family sometimes. He was too tired of the same atmosphere around their house. An atmosphere of fakeness.

"…Muro-chin…" He halted upon hearing Murasakibara mumble his name. He looked up and found the violet-head's plate still half-filled with his omelet rice.

"Is something wrong, Atsushi?"

The violet-head looked back at him and sniffed. "…Well, you see, Muro-chin…"

"Hm?" He prompted, left his plate and approached his partner and fixed his bedhair. "Come on,"

"Don't you get tired of me…?" Murasakibara murmured and stared at the ground. "My parents usually say that I'm too childish and they're getting tired of taking care of me. My sisters tell me that I am too gigantic and too old now to be looked after. All of them said they are so tired of me and just leave me snacks and money to satisfy my needs. I feel like everyone's getting tired of me…do you also do, Muro-chin? You can be honest with me…"

The violet-head's tone was too lifeless and depressed, Himuro couldn't even speak. But he needed to. "I never get tired of you, Atsushi. You are not-"

"Don't lie, Muro-chin. I am childish, immature, crybaby, proud, nosy, noisy, dream-crusher and many more…surely you get tired of who I am too, Muro-chin…Girls are going away even if they want to confess to you because of me…Many hate me…I don't want many to hate you too…I want Muro-chin to be happy…" He mumbled and played with the left omelet rice on his plate.

"I don't actually care about such things." Himuro admitted and took the plates scattered on the floor and placed them on the bed-side table before kneeling before the violet-head who was now staring at the fork in his hand. "Atsushi, listen to me."

The said guy stayed stubborn, kept quiet and continued staring at the silver fork in his hand.

"Atsushi, stop playing with that thing and listen to me!" Himuro sighed and grabbed the fork from the violet-head's hand. But the latter refused to look at him; instead he cleverly jumped into the bed and covered himself with his surprisingly oversized thick blanket. "Atsushi!" was the dark-head's frustrated sigh as he tried to pull away the blanket which was separating both of them.

"…Just leave me alone today, Muro-chin…" The violet-head pleaded.

"Leave you alone, you said? And then, what?! Let your head play tricks with you again? I'm not a fool, Atsushi. I've seen how you've cried before, how much you've suffered before, how much you wanted to break free since before. I've seen a lot of things that concern you…and still…you still can't trust me, it seem…" Himuro mumbled, surrendered and just sat on the remaining space of the bed as he faced the blanket-covered partner of his. "Why don't you want to trust me a little more than you do now…Even just a little more…"

"It's because you're different Muro-chin…" Murasakibara mumbled and Himuro felt the bed stir when the giant turned into a ball of cotton blanket. "You're too different. You're from America, you have manners, you're intelligent, you're good-looking and you're kind…You're too different from me…and I don't want to place my trust on you if you'll only ignore it. I don't want to place my pains on you if you'll only cast them aside…I don't want to look like more idiotic than I already do…Muro-chin..Besides, I—"

"Do you think I'm a shallow person, Murasakibara Atsushi?" Himuro snapped and forcefully removed the blanket now and threw it on the ground before grabbing Murasakibara's shoulders and shaking them. "I did not befriend you because you're part of the Generation of Miracles, I did not befriend you because I felt like I'll be more popular if I'm one of the legends, and I especially did not befriend you just because we entered the same school. I want to be here for you, Atsushi. When I first saw you in the first day of classes, I saw boredom and…depression in your eyes. As a shield, you used snacks and food to distract people so they wouldn't mess with your life. I saw all of that because since the very start, I was here, following you, watching you. There was something about you I couldn't distinguish, but I knew that I need you."

"…You need me?" The startled violet-head repeated.

"You're more than you think you are, Atsushi. I enjoy your company, you're fun to be with, your basketball is amazing, you're blunt and…you've got that something I'm looking for. If you doubt me, I won't blame you." He whispered and spread his arms. "But I vow to you, forever's not even enough to be with you." He assured and in an instant, a wailing giant was in his arms. "Even if the clock stops ticking, I will not let myself stop, but if I need to, I will, but I'll choose to be beside you."

"W-Why are you so kind, M-Muro-chin?" The sobbing violet-head grunted and hugged the dark-head tighter than he did earlier.

"It's because it's you, Atsushi." He replied and ruffled the center's head. The latter continued to sob and intertwined his hands with his partner.

"Muro-chin—"

"Yes, Atsushi, I promise you my forever." Himuro cut in and wiped his partner's tears. "Forever, I'll be with you."

_**~LFMH021~**_

"So then, Taiga was the one who cleaned up that locker?" Akashi asked in disbelief as he pictured the event Kuroko just mentioned. (CLEAN UP TIME)

"Yes, I surprisingly won in our Rock-Paper-Scissors and got lucky."

"Was he able to do it?" The red-head curiously queried.

Kuroko nodded. "We all did. I mean…it was…green…or brown…I can't describe the color and there were even things that we cannot identify if alive or not which were moving inside." He described and shivered with the memory.

"Good thing I assign one day of clean-up in Rakuzan…" The Emperor Eye owner mumbled in relief. He couldn't seem to imagine his own team having such an experience.

"Whoof!" Nigou, who was following them since they left Seirin, barked in joy and circled around Akashi's feet. "Whoof, whoof!"

Kuroko stretched and realized something upon feeling like something's missing.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi called out as his eyes widened with his companion's sudden shocked expression.

"…My wristband… that Jikan-san gave me…" He murmured. "My wristband's missing!" He gasped. _The wristband that tells me how much life I possess… is missing?!_

"M-My wristband…" Kuroko repeated and held his head to recall where he had put it.

"Tetsuya, calm down."

"My wristband…I can't lose it! I must not lose it…"

"TETSUYA!" Akashi snapped and slapped the teal-head's cheek. Hard, this made Nigou halt and hide behind Kuroko's legs. Successfully, he was able to bring the phantom player into composure and held his shoulders. "Relax. So your wristband is missing?"

The teal-head nodded and fidgeted.

"Why don't you just buy—"

"I CAN'T!" Kuroko yelled which surprised the red-head. "I'm sorry for yelling, but I just can't…It's way too important that I can say that it's priceless." He mumbled.

Akashi could almost see tears welling on the teal-head's eyes, so he approached the teal-head and nodded. "Let's look for it."

"B-But, don't you—"

"Let's go!" Akashi ordered and grabbed Kuroko's hand.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Sweating, the two lifted all the benches inside the gymnasium where their game earlier was held. But there found nothing. Not even inside his own bags. Kuroko was almost giving up, but he even threw his things on the floor and looked at each thing he possessed. He fell when he saw no wristbands still even after almost five times of looking inside his bags.

"I…give up." Kuroko mumbled and sighed before placing his head between his knees. "I won't see them anymore…"

"Are they that important?" Akashi muttered as he threw one bench back to its place.

"They are. They are very priceless…" The other responded and looked up when he felt a hand patting his head. He blinked upon seeing Akashi sitting beside him and still patting his head. He was about to protest when the red-head's hand trailed down and caressed his cheek next.

"I suddenly feel envious of those wristbands." The 'emperor' commented and smirked. "Looks like we wasted this day…Too bad, right?"

Kuroko blinked and stared at the ground. "Although I regret losing my wristbands…I don't think I regretted wasting this day finding for them."

The red-head looked at his companion in confusion. "What do you mean? I thought you said they are priceless? What are you saying suddenly?"

"They are priceless, but I think that if you let me choose earlier what to do between finding my wristbands and hanging out with you…I suppose I would have chosen the latter." He admitted and stared at the ceiling. "Every moment of our time is precious, so I don't want to waste this time of mine in regretting things I've done…Besides, at least you're here…?"

With his last sentence, Akashi couldn't help smiling.

"At least I made you crack a smile." Kuroko pointed out and leaned now against the wall. "I wonder where those wristbands are…" He mumbled in disappointment.

"KUROKO!" A loud voice shouted and the doors suddenly opened. There Kagami was, holding his two wristbands. "I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" He grunted while panting and then approached the two smaller boys. "Here ya go, you lucky idiot." He complained and placed Kuroko's wristbands on the teal-head's palms.

"Where did you get these?"

"I don't know. I suddenly found them outside, beside the trash bin when we went out of the gymnasium after the game. I have no idea why they were there, but it looks like it was done on purpose. Be careful, you bastard." Kagami explained and lifted a fist. "Let's practice on my place tomorrow since we're free! I can ask Alex to teach us some new techniques."

"Since you rarely offer, I shall accept it." The teal-head replied and bumped his fist with his partner's and suddenly _THUD! _Kagami was taken aback because of Kuroko's ignite pass on his stomach.

"URGH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" The taller red-head demanded.

"Almost two or three hours since the game ended. That was just a little revenge for being so late in giving these back." The phantom player bluntly replied.

Kagami growled and messed his "shadow's" hair. "You idiot, how dare you? Anyway, I'm so hungry I would let that pass for today! I will be in Magi Burger if ever you need me." He offered and casted Akashi a sideways glance.

"Yes, I understand. Please do not eat too much, I'm worried about the weighing scale at your apartment after all." Kuroko added before the red-head went out of the gymnasium. He mentally smiled when he heard the loud growl of laughter Kagami did right after going out of the gymnasium.

Kuroko stared at his wristbands and put them on before offering a hand on the silent Akashi. "You okay, Akashi-kun?"

"I really want to tie you up right now." The red-head answered and accepted the other's hand. "Let's go to my place. I don't wanna encounter any more disturbances." _Especially a Kagami._

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Senjuuro's currently with Dad right now, so it's only us and the servants. Feel at home." Akashi muttered as he placed his stuff on the couch.

"You know, Akashi-kun, you're so lucky." Kuroko commented as he stared at the family portrait on the middle of the staircase. It was as big as the ones you see in the Victorian movies wherein the manor of a well-known family has its' family portrait on the middle of the staircase to acknowledge the present family reputation holders.

"…Lucky?" The red-head halted with that and by being beside the teal-head, he then also stared at their old family portrait. He remembered that picture being taken years from now and right after that… "I don't think I'm actually lucky, Tetsuya."

"What do you mean? You almost possess everything anyone dreams of." Kuroko confusedly responded.

The "emperor" smirked and looked at his palms. "I have been living in this world for sixteen years now, Tetsuya, but never have I felt lucky. My Mother's dead. My Father's always busy and gone. The only gift I've received is Senjuuro, that's why I treasure him. And now…some memories of mine were…like erased in an instant…I just knew that deep within me…A person is missing from my life and I cannot remember him or her…" He mumbled and looked at the blue-head. "Lucky is a very inappropriate word, Tetsuya." He muttered and smiled bitterly. "I don't think living a life of a robot or a puppet has ever become a lucky thing. Well, that's what others want me to be: perfect and I'm trying my best to be one. Even if it's hard, even if it's not what I want, even if sometimes I feel so alone and—" Suddenly he was cut off when Kuroko hugged him from behind. "Tetsuya?"

"You're not alone. You never were." The teal-head mumbled and tightened his grip around the red-head's waist. "I don't think you're either a robot or a puppet; you're just too kind that you cannot seem to make others disappointed of you." He added and touched the "emperor's" hand. "Someday I might suddenly disappear, but I don't want to leave you like this, Akashi-kun-Oomph!" He was shut up when Akashi turned suddenly and covered his mouth with the red-head's hand.

"Stop talking such things." Akashi grunted and placed his arm around the teal-head before talking smoothly against the phantom player's ear. "I think I've lost enough and I cannot even bear thinking of anything happening to you soon. It's a pity we're from different teams…but it's not like it matters…" He muttered and lifted Kuroko's face upward. "You'll be with me, right?"

"I don't know. It's up to what your answer to your own question is." Kuroko responded.

"It's dinner time, Young Masters!" One of the maids announced.

"Young Masters?" Kuroko repeated in confusion.

Akashi removed his vest and looked through his shoulder. "Since you've come here and tamed me and my brother, the servants here considered you as one of their Young Masters…and for my answer to my own question…Do you even have to wonder what my answer will be?" He demanded and strode towards the dining room, his hand quickly grabbing Kuroko's.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Jikan fell in relief upon seeing the wristband back around one of Kuroko's wrist. "Goodness…" He sighed. "I always knew fate's on his side."

"Oh? Well, not everything is." One voice replied from behind him.

"Shi…" Jikan mumbled even without turning around. "How did you get up here?"

"Well, I never was a demon, Jikan. I'm just Shi." The one wearing a cape of darkness and holding a scythe, replied with a grin. "And I think you just stole someone who was supposed to be beside me and with the others now."

"The High Above gave him one more chance."

"But don't forget that once you've died and was given a chance, death is always beside you. Yes, unfortunately, I will always be beside him; sorry, it's my duty." The one named 'Shi' responded, transformed into a guy with black hair and dark eyes with pale skin and nice build before grinning and disappearing into Earth in an instant.

That's when Jikan looked at the high above and saw the latter nodding at him. All he could do is pray.

**A/N: Finished! Finally! I know, I know, it's way too long~**

**Don't worry, it's not like I will let only a day or two to pass in each chapter. Of course, just like in any other manga or anime, many days will pass in the story to make it shorter or else it'll get boring.**

**The Japanese word 'shi' means 'death' by the way. Shi's full name is Shi no Tenshi or Angel of Death.**

**I made a lot of mistakes, yeeepppiiiieeee! XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**BTW, guys, if you want to ask me anything like what made me write BL or anything, you can do so. It's fine with me as long as you're not a scam.**

**THANKS!**

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

"So when you transpose this term in here, the result will be—"

For the surprise of everyone, the phone that interrupted their teacher's discussion was Akashi's. Yes, Akashi Seijuuro's.

Akashi looked at the Caller ID and after reading the name: Kise Ryouta, he quickly hung up.

"Alright, as I was saying, when—"

And for the second time, Akashi's phone rang wildly inside his pocket, so he excused himself and went out of the room to answer it.

"What is it, Ryouta? If this is something that is unimportant, I will—"

Sniffling, the copycat mumbled, "Kurokocchi…Kurokocchi…"

"Huh?"

"AKASHICCHI! Kurokocchi is…Kurokocchi is…" Kise stuttered as he tried to catch his breath.

"CALM DOWN, RYOUTA!" He complained.

Finally Kise was able to announce it, "Kurokocchi…he…he collapsed earlier and whatever the doctors do…he wouldn't wake up!"


End file.
